Apparently I Am A Strange Little One
by Angelic Fire Demon
Summary: I'm Nyght, i'm not your normal teenager and i prefer it that way. But just like any teenager i did something stupid and caught the attention of a group of vampires. Funny part is all it took was for me to challenge my sisters boyfriend Bill. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the application i had filled out for Sam Merlotte a little while ago. The first line said Nyght which is what i put down as my name... ok well it's not really that but everyone calls me that. No one except me knows my real name and i like it that way. I don't know i guess i'm just strange that way.

Sam didn't seem to care about that. Figured i had a reason for going by a different name, as far as i know i don't. I've just always liked the night time. Every since i was little i was interested in the dark but i was never allowed outside but that could be my living situation was different than the others here.

I had a reason for being outside tonight though, actually i've been out a lot since i met Sookie Stackhouse. She took me in when i first came here almost two years ago, just took me off the street. Eh well i never said she was smart all of the time, good thing for her is that i'm not a sycotic murder.

I was 14 when i moved in to the Stackhouse place, was pretty much adopted by them as family. Though they learned quickly that yes i would tell them where i was going but i like to be on the move so... yeah i'm not going to sit inside all day and do nothing. I like to explore. Could be why i made a habit that had me walking to Shreveport and back to Bon Temps almost every day.

...It was hard on me when Gran was murdered. I depended on her a lot. Both Sookie and I did... Worse that i had been so close, i could have done something... but i decided to go out and i left her alone. She died because i wasn't there to protect her...

I wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was pretty curvy for a 16 year old, I left my hair down so it was a little past my shoulder blades. My blue eyes were clouded with sadness. I was dressed in the merlottes uniform of course i mean i was at work right now.

Speaking of work i need to return to it. I put the application away, tucking my blond hair with natural light blue highlights behind my right ear, as i joined the other waitresses. I saw my friend Sparrow serving a customer. Her real name was actually Summer Rose but i started calling her Sparrow when she told me that it was her favorite animal. The nickname just kind of stuck after that.

I didn't have time to see what was up till our break sooo guess i better start working. The night passed without anyone causing problems. Well except for Sparrows boyfriend. He showed up to visit her... supposedly and then he had the nerve to stare at every woman he deemed good looking. Obviously it upset her and made her think he was cheating so she asked me to check it out. I agreed, which lead me to where i was now. His house.

I looked threw the window, spying on the cheater who dared to call himself in love. He didn't love Sparrow. I could see that easily by the way he was sucking on that tramps breast. I jumped out of the tree and ran off. "He's cheating ain't he?" She said when i called her just as i was out of sight.

"Yes. You want to get even?" I heard her sniffle, she really loved Evan and he went and did this to her. "No Nyght... i just want to get this over with." I'm going to make sure that bastard suffers for this! She may not want me to do anything but that went against my nature.

"I'll call you later." I said and hung up the last thing i heard was her yelling don't. Yea she knew what i was capable of and she knew me to well. I pushed off from the ground and jumped in to the trees, traveling with some cover not like i really cared. Stopping in front of the window.

That damn bastard was still at it... to bad i never had any patience for him. I blew hard between my lips causing a sharp note that shattered the glass. Evan jumped up from the girl and looked at me just as i slipped in to the room. "I should have never allowed you near Sparrow... you bastard!"

I suppose i didn't have a right to be upset with the human... except my kind loved forever so it infuriated me when men like this guy did this to women that truely love them. "Nyght!" I nodded. "Unfortunately for you... it is i." With that i flicked my wrist.

The power to control the water was amazing thing to bad he wasn't going to get to see the good side of it. The water from the glass in the woman with enough force to her head that she was knocked out. "W-what!" He yelled.

"I'm what you humans would refer to as a freak, a monster. I don't mind being called either. You claimed you loved her, you lied. My kind would never attempt to do what you have done. Your the true monster in my eyes." He would suffer for his choice, but i would not kill him.

Just scare him and then convince him he had a nitemare... for the woman she didn't see me much anyway's me in the dark and all. I raised my hands and threw them out towards him. Watching at the water obeyed my will and smothered the bastard, i pulled it away before he passed out.

Evan dropped the ground, gasping for air. "Tell me... what do you know of Sparrows feelings? Or did it not occure to you that they were true?" He made a pathetic attempt to crawl to the door, it was stopped with another flick of my wrist.

"End it." He said weakly. Fine but not for you... for Sparrow. I controlled the water to surround him, dropping his passed out form on top of the bed. I don't care how you wake up... but do not go running back to Sparrow. I will really make you suffer then.

I jumped out of the window landing easily on my feet and started walking towards Bon Temps. Didn't really matter where i went though, though i probally shouldn't be outside at night. Eh oh well.

Pulling out my cell phone i dialed Sparrows number. She answered on the first ring. "What did you do to him?" She asked quickly. "Just scared him and knocked him out. He'll think he had a nitemare. I should have done worse." She sighed in both relief and frustrasion. "What you did was enough."

"Ok. I'm going to go home now. He's safe, i won't go after him again... as long as he doesn't hurt you." I promised. "Thanks Nyght." "Yup, i'll call you later. Shifter boy won't want us being late for work so i'll cya soon." Yeah are dear friend Sammy wouldn't like it if we missed worked later.

Once i got back i grinned. "SOOKIE! BEEL!" I loved messing with him, mocking his accent it was just fun. He walked out of the room without a shirt on. "Do you mind?" I raised my hands in front of my face to block him from view. "Sorry for... interupting. I'll just go to see how Jessica is doing!" I ran out of the house after that.

Ugh! How she likes him i will never know! I ran to Bill's and pushed open the door. "Anyone here?" I heard a muffeled yup before Jessica was in front of me. "Sup Nyght?" I smiled. "Running from the the major eww factor going on at Sook's." She shook her head. "This is like the 10th time this week."

Geez you think? "Can i crash here?" She nodded. "Yup. Figured you were coming when he said he was going to see Sookie. Just don't sleep on the couch or in the guest room, they've fucked there and it smells... HEY! We should go to Fangtasia tonight!"

"...I'm underaged Jess." I love that excuse, it keeps me away from Eric. "I've already talked to Pam, she'll let you in." Jessica smiled. I wanted to hit her. I mean come on! I don't want to go there and how would we get there anyway without a car! "Sookie will kill me." and she will... cheerfully with the crazy Sookie smile in place.

"Not if she doesn't know about it." She smirked and just like that i was picked up. "I don't want to go!" I yelled past the air but it was no use she wanted to and she knew that i didn't really have a choice. Damn vampire!

She stopped... in front of Fangtasia and put me on my feet only to drag me to the door and past Pam who smirked at us. _Keep smirking... someday i'll-_ I was caught by surprise when Jessica squeiled very loudly someones name. I couldn't catch it all i know is i was dragged fast to the throne and nearly fell over when she stopped.

She smiled at me like she just didn't do something wrong. "Explain to me why i should go home?" I said annoyed. "Because Bill and Sookie-" "Ok! and just when i managed to forget that to." She laughed at me and looked back at Eric. Who was smirking at me.

"You don't like me very much." It wasn't a question. "Of course i like people that are full of themselves." I told him sarcastically and rolled my eyes. He chuckled. "Your only alive because your Sookie's adopted sister."

"Yeah ok." I looked at Jess. "How long are you planning on staying here? Sook is probally going to call me soon." Expessially since i should have been home by now. Well i did go home but... yea... so she can't yell at me. "Godric this is Nyght, Sookie's baby sister." He loved calling me a baby. I just wanted to stake him. I noticed a average height dark brown hair blue grey eyes guy standing somewhat hidden behind the throne.

He didn't even move but Eric said. "Nyght is not her real name. No one knows it. She has refused to give it." I rolled my eyes when i caught the hint. "You haven't proved i can trust you. Besides it's my choice and why would i tell you something that Sookie and Jason don't even know?"

"Your life may depend on it." I sighed. "Stop threatening something you know you'll never do in fear of loosing Sook and start ripping Bill apart because seriously thats just gross." I shivered. Walking in on them once... and well lets just say i stayed with Jason for a couple of weeks.

"Is he really that bad?" Eric asked amused by my reaction. Godric was to but Jessica understood having been in my position. "If you want to know so bad find out yourself. Cause i refuse to relive that."

"NYGHT!" I flintched... that was the voice of a very pissed off Sookie. "JESSICA!" We both took steps backwards. We might as well have cowered from them. "Was this a good idea now?" I asked Jess. "Guess i should listen to you more." She laughed. "This is not a joke." Bill growled. "We wouldn't have come here if you would stop fucking my sister every damn time you see her." I told him and shivered against my will.

"Nyght!" Sookie snapped because of my cursing, though she was red with embarassment. "Why did you come here?" Bill asked, he looked suspicious. I noticed a slight movement in his position like he was ready to defend himself and it annoyed me. His eyes flickered to Pam, Eric, and Godric.

"For the love of God Bill we came here to have fun and get out of the house!" Jessica snapped at him. "Can we handle this situation like adults instead of screaming like teenagers?" Sookie asked as i started to get a headache. "The difference is, we are the adults and you two are the children. Get in the car."

"Funny part is i didn't want to stay let alone come here in till you showed up and started the father shit. Your not my father! You have know control over my actions. Back off!" I took a step forward and glared at him. "Vampires take that as a challege." He told me. "Not a good idea, step back Nyght."

"He may not but i do. We're going home." Sookie grabbed my arm and slapped Bill on his head. "I don't give a shit if she challeges you or not. Your out of line." She walked off then. "Eric requests you presence." Pam said to Sookie. She shook her head in annoyance and sighed. We both knew she didn't have a choice if she wanted to be left alone.

She returned to Eric. I noticed the smirk and couldn't help it i smiled. He was going to mess with Bill. "Compton aren't you the vampire? Yet... Sookie controls you." Bill growled. "I am curious Sookie. How do you do that?" I laughed and she glared at me.

"Eric if your bored use one of the fangbangers as your amusement. Leave us out of it. How things are done in our relationship is none of your business. I will get one thing straight though. I do not control Bill but he can not see my sister's actions as a challenge. I've seen what vampires are capable of and do not wish anything to happen to my family."

I swear to god Godric just shot Eric the you-just-got-told look and actually got away with it. Well whoever he is must be important to Eric then. "Goodnight." Sookie said before dragging me off again. Once we were outside she stopped and looked at me. "Does it really bother you that much? That you would turn to Eric?"

What the hell is she thinking? "You've lost me." I said confused. "The... um..." I swear i went red. "You think that i went to Eric because... of..." I shook my head. "No... you misunderstand. Jess wanted to come here to have some fun since i wasn't going to able to sleep at home."

"I guess we over do it huh?" Oh please let this conversation end! "...you think?" Take a good look at the past week Sook. "and what do you mean by 'have fun' Nyght." She's questioning me about this... really? "Eh! Not that! Pervert!" I freaked, couldn't help it i was beyond uncomfortable with this little chat.

"We should just go home now..." Sookie said as she looked around uneasily. More than likely someone has listened in on our conversation Sookie and is somewhere laughing at us. I silently got in to the chair just as Bill and Jessica joined us.

It was a uncomfortable silent ride home. I nearly begged them to let me out but i made it back to the house and was now standing in the front yard with Jess. "That was embarassing." She said. "I will never be able to show my face again."

"Ok so no Fangtasia but we can always go other places. Want to see if Buzz kill Bill will let you go to a movie? I'm sure Sookie won't mind as long as i am careful." Sook was use to me doing what i wanted to when i wanted to. Besides this gave those two some time alone and god knows Jess and I didn't want to be around to hear this.

"Sure, lets go ask our parents." Jessica said. Sometimes it was like that though. They acted like it, the one problem was that i didn't like him. Period. "Yes big sister." I smiled. What was disturbing is that Bill had heard the entire conversation and was grinning like a proud parent. Someone shoot me please...

"Can we go to the movies?" Jess asked as i just stood there somewhat behind her wanting nothing but to turn and run out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

The movie we ended up seeing was some comedy i didn't catch the name off. Afterwards we hit up the river that Sam goes to. "Well why don't we go for a swim since were here." She smiled but it wavered when she saw my hesitation. "I know that the gators don't bother you but... i can get really hurt my them." ...Nice excuse Nyght... you did great... god i am pathetic.

"fine fine no swimming with the gators. What do you want to do?" Jess laughed. "Young girls sound not be outside alone." Jessica scanned the area, fangs out. "Do not start a fight you will not win little one." Huh? That guy from Fangtasia... Godric i think.

"Godric!" Jess grinned. "You scared me, i thought someone was going to hurt Nyght!" Yup i got the name right. "I more concerned with the gators." I joked. "Did you follow us?" Jess asked. "I have not been in my childs area in a long time, i thought i would see what has changed. No i was not following."

"Nyght there is a gator behind you." Jess sounded amused by this. You've got to be kidding me... I looked sure enough there it was. A high pitched whistle and it backed off. So did the vampires, i couldn't see them anymore. "I wonder if that would work on Bill..." I began walking off towards the house. I figured Jess would come find me, i had to apologize to them though but honestly i wasn't going to let a gator take a bite out of me.

"Oww!" Jess yelled appearing in front of me. I didn't get very far only a few feet away from where i was standing on the dock before. "Sorry... I just figured it would back off... i forgot how sensitive your hearing is." That calmed her down a little bit. "Where did Godric go?" I asked, i should apologize to him to. "Aw does Nyght have her first crush?" She teased. "I'm going to whistle again." I threatened, that shit wasn't funny. I hated it when Jason did it.

"You wouldn't." She glared. "Stop making it in to something its not. I just want to apologize." She laughed at me. "Your getting annoyed! How cute!" Is she high? Is it possible for vampires to get sick?... What was the name of that Dr. who deals with this kind of stuff?

"Are you on something?" I asked seriously. "HOW THE HELL WOULD I BE ON SOMETHING WHEN THAT STUFF DOESN'T WORK ON ME!" She screamed. "Well that's a touchy subject..." I muttered. Before i could say anything else i saw Evan. The direction he was heading was Sparrow's house.

That dumbass! "Evan!" I called smiling as i waved. Like nothing was wrong as i secretly wanted to rip his head off. "Nyght? What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"Plotting your death." "What?" "Planning what to do for Sookie's birthday." Jessica shot me a what-the-fuck-look. "Oh. Cool. I was just on my way to see Summer." I noticed that he was hiding something under his jacket. "Jess i'm going to be loud again. Get out of range." I said only loud enough for her to hear.

I blew slightly hard between my lips, hurting his ears and grabbing the package in his jacket. What i found inside infuriated me, i was going to kill him! "You BASTARD!" I screamed at him, causing him to hit his knees and cover his ears.

Inside of the package was a note to Summer along with pictures of several women, he went on and on describing how they were better than her. How he fucked them, decribed their screams, everything. He was going to give this to her tonight.

"Your a pathetic excuse for a man! To hurt her with these... WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! All she did was love you!" I threw the package in to the mud. "What are you going to do?" He demanded getting to his feet now that i had stopped screaming. "Protect her even though she will hate me for this."

I raised my hand, palm out and with it water crept up his body. "What is this!" He yelled struggled to excape my hold. "Call it what you will... it doesn't matter." I blew harshly between my lips yet the noise still came out like a melody, but it was loud and painful to listen to and would keep vampires and humans away from this area. I stopped before his ears could bleed.

I hated the fact that i had to be quick about this he needed to suffer more but i was out in the open. Slowly i clentched my fist and the water drowned him. His lungs were filled with water. I thrust out my hand sending him in to the water with the gators. Yes i had sparred Summer the pain of knowing what he planned on doing to her... but now... i was making her feel the pain of his death unless... the gators ate him so there was nothing left.

I wasn't sure if i had truely protected her or if i had just reacted out of anger. It was to late to turn back now... Evan was dead.

I shook my head and walked off. I hope i didn't just completely screw up, though with my luck i probally did. I sighed, i just hope she forgives me once i explain everything to her. I know i can't keep something like this from her but for right now...

I'm going to the park. And i did, i spent hours there just swinging and looking at the stars as i tried to think about what to say. Occasionally i felt like i was in danger and i would let out a high pitched whistle.

It is my defense. I wonder why i had never thought to use it on Bill... well i have now and boy was he in trouble. One word that pisses me off dumbass and your going to get a ear full. Actually... i think i am going to go provoke him. I'm bored. Bill better run, though i know most of his hiding spots thanks to Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear the noises as i walked in to the house... _They're like rabbits... _This has to end, i can't take it anymore... I took a deep breath and screamed. "**WHAT THE HELL!**" I heard Bill yell. "Stop it!" I yelled and then screamed again. "**GO TO MY PLACE!**" He yelled back. "No! This is Gran's house and i live here! I shouldn't have to leave so you can fuck my sister all night!" I yelled before screaming again.

This was fun! "**WHAT IS THAT!**" Sookie yelled. Sorry sis but desperate times (Ok i'm bored and tired of this crap.) call for desperate measures. "**I THINK I AM DEAF!**" I heard Bill shout and i burst out laughing. That's just awesome!

Eventually he did go home, with bleeding ears. The vampire was stubborn either that or stupid. Awesome part to this was that he really couldn't hear. I told him that he need to insert a silver rod up his ass and he started explaining his life as a human, which was boring and i screamed again, he ran out of the house after that, taking off towards the graveyard.

I wonder if Bill would be able to hear again or if i had really killed his hearing. That would be funny as hell, i would have a blast messing with him. Hell i think i would forget my dislike for Eric and tell him so he can mess with Bill.

Sookie had a killer headache afterwards though so she took a shower and went to sleep. I felt bad for giving her a headache and got up extra early so i could run and i do mean run in to town and get her some excedrin. I was exsausted having stayed up majority of the night running around and it sucked that i had to go to work today.

Might as well make the best of it. I bought her the medicine and some cinnamon rolls from the bakery and went home. She was still out cold but i placed the food and medicine by her bed and hurried threw my shower, getting dressed as fast as i could before running to Merlottes. At this rate i was probally going to be late.

I did get there and i was late but i was only five minutes and i guess Sam felt bad for me because i came in gasping for breath i had pushed myself so hard and then i just got straight to work. Sam had tried to convince me to take a minute but i had just told him i was fine, gave him a i'll-be-fine smile, and walked off to attend to my tables.

Sparrow was already here and i had no idea what i was going to do for now. I knew i needed to tell her everything but it was so obvious she was upset... i didn't want to tell her i just murdered her cheating backstabbing boyfriend when she was like this. She wasn't smiling like she usually did. She was attempting to for the customers benifit but other than that nothing. She was like a walking zombie.

_Summer... _I couldn't stop myself from being glad that Evan couldn't hurt her anymore and i probally wouldn't be able to do anything to stop her pain but at least i had stopped him from being able to create so much more.

"Summer hunny are you aright?" Arlene asked. She was working the day shift for some reason. I don't know i barely talked to her. It wasn't that i didn't like her it was that i didn't like the way she immediantly assumed every bad thing that happened was a vampires fault. I was nice to her though and she was nice to me. The only thing she asked of me is that i kept Sookie's vampire friends away from her.

"Yea i'm ok Arlene. Don't worry about me." Lies. She wasn't ok. "You sure hun? You look really gloomy." I noticed someone about to grab her ass and i threw my pen at his hand. "Ouch! You little bitch!"

"That's me but don't you think you should be a adult than to act like a teenage boy overwelmed with hormones than to grab a _teenagers_ butt. When she is obviously way younger than you, you could go to jail if she called the police on you for sexual harassment. Use you brain and don't do something that is going to get you hurt."

"Respect your elders!" He snapped at me. "Respect is earned just like trust. If you have a problem take it up with my boss. I'm sure Sam would love to hear what you have to say." It's only noon and this guy was already drunk, i could smell the vodka from 10 feet away. Sam did need to talk to this guy.

I had just opened my mouth to call Sam's name when he walked up and waved us girls off. I was ok with that. Arlene and him could handle everything. He was probally only keeping her there so he knew the full story and the guy couldn't lie to him.

The rest of the day past without incident and Sparrow and I were just getting off work at 6 when i stopped her in the parking lot... if i waited tell her she would be even more upset with me.

"Summer..." I took a deep breath and then told her everything that happened with Evan. She didn't say anything for a long time. She just stood there as if she was in shock. Then suddenly she burst in to tears and hugged me. I don't know how long she stayed like that but i wasn't about to push her away and hurt her feelings. "I-i can't b-b-believe i l-love someone l-like t-that." Sparrow sobbed.

"You had no idea he was like that... don't let yourself believe that this is your fault. It's not." She didn't say or do anything she just cried. I let her use my shoulder to cry on as i watched the sun disappear behind the trees. I was beginning to become uneasy, like something was about to happen. I looked around and my movement cause her to unbury her head from my shoulder.

"W-what's going on?" Sparrow asked. "I don't know... but we should go inside. Sookie can bring us home later." I wasn't afraid, i mean i could protect myself well enough but Sparrow wasn't in a stable place right now and yea i would like to stay out here but right now Sparrow needed me.

"I don't want a-anyone to s-see me..." So in other words i was taking her home. "Ok, we'll go to your house." She nodded and pulled away to walk beside me. "Sorry..." She said as we started our 2 mile walk to her house. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize." I smiled at her.

"I can do no wrong can i?" She joked. That was good, atleast she could joke. "You know it." She tried to smile but just couldn't pull it off yet. "Can you call Sookie and ask her if you can spend the night?" I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. Just as i was about to dial her number something appeared in front of us.

I immediantly went to scream but the person covered my mouth. "I will not hurt you." The voice was familar and i would hope so after all because i just met him last night. Slowly Godric removed his hand and i looked at Sparrow who was starring wide eye at him.

"Anyone home in there?" I asked as i waved my hand in front of her face. She nodded slowly and looked at me. "Just startled, didn't expect anyone to show up out of no where." I smiled. "Yeah well i have a feeling we're going to have to get use to it. He showed up out of no where last night to."

"I see. Well i don't mind as long as nothing bad comes out of it." You have to love her. I tell her a vampire is probally going to show up out of no where a lot and she just comes back with that.

"Which reminds me. Godric i don't know much about vampires and what i do know i don't trust since it came from Bill but i don't think it's a concidence that you keep showing up around me at night. What is it that you want?" I asked him.

"You don't like vampires?" He asked. "So we're pulling a all nighter right?" I asked Sparrow. I wasn't going to play the question game, if he didn't want to answer me that was fine. "Yep, i don't want to go to sleep tonight." I stepped around him.

"Have a good night Godric!" I called over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you just turned your back on him like that. What if he attacked?" Sparrow asked when we got to her house. "I would have screamed." That was all i needed to say, we both know what i was capable of doing with my voice.

"I forgot about that." She said and i watched as she went deep in thought and tears formed in her green eyes. She was thinking about Evan again. "We could always go outside and see if Godric's there." I joked, though any other time i would have been serious about the going outside part. Right now i wasn't leaving Summer's side.

"Later... i need to tell dad i am home." She said quietly as she walked off. Summer lived alone with her father. Her mother had passed away a couple of years ago, no one knew why she died and it was sudden. It was strange and even stranger was that Summer didn't remember her mother and they had been close.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I jumped and started running down the hall. I guess i should say that her father has been getting worse and worse with his drinking problem since her mom passed.

"Hey!" I yelled and threw open the door. "If it ain't one of the white trash Stackhouse's." I glared. "Come on Summer." I pulled her behind me as he advanced on us. Each step i took back heading for the front door. He was so drunk right now, wobbly, the punch he threw at me landed in the wall. Summer screamed at him to stop it.

I knew he was bad but i had no idea he was this bad... When we got to the front door Summer threw it open and i let go of her so we both wouldn't fall down the stairs as i continued my backwards walk. She ran down the stairs.

"You don't have a right to take my daughter from me! You white trash whore!" His fist collided with my shoulder and sent me tumbling backwards and landing harshly on the ground. "Your wrong... I WILL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARE FOR!" I screamed at him, getting back on my feet. He ran, more like awkwardly stumbled down the stairs towards Summer. "She is mine!"

"She is your daughter, yes. But you have done nothing but hurt her!" I said jumping in the way. I took a deep breath and blew hard. A harsh note sent him to his knees as he screamed in pain. I stopped, took Summer's hand and ran off.

"Oh my god!" She cried out. "Sorry but your not going home." I told her. "We can't just leave him out there! He could get hurt!" He was so cruel to her... yet she still cared for him. God damn it... "Fine i will go back after i drop you off at Merlottes."

and i stuck to my word. When i got back the asshole was no where in sight though... "You've got to be kidding me." I wanted to get back to Sparrow. She was having a hard time, yeah she was with Sookie but Sookie didn't know anything about what had happened and now i have to hunt down her stupid father.

Might as well search the house first. Carefully i snuck inside, going threw every room, every closet. Any space in the house big enough for a person but he wasn't there. So i looked out back, nothing. Just Taffy the neighbors tabby who wasn't supposed to be in the yard but didn't listen.

I walked to the edge of the driveway and looked down both sides of the road to see if i could see him. Nothing, it was to dark...

"I would call Jessica but Bill isn't going to let her anywhere near me for awhile... god damn it." I muttered. "Nyght." I looked up to see Pam standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "None of your business." I sighed. "Atleast tell me if you seen a average height light brown hair guy who as drunk as can be around."

"Give me one reason why i should tell you." You just told me where he was. "Thanks!" I turned and ran off. As i walked in to the Fangtasia parking lot i shook my head. The things i do for the ones i care about.

Instead of going in the front way i went around back and walked in to Eric's office. "Nyght what are you doing here?" I glared. "I will answer your questions when you answer mine. There was a man outside of the house Pam was at. Where is he?"

"Jeffery right?" I nodded. "He's been using vampire blood." Great... something to make matters more difficult. "Great. Just fucking Great. I knew the guy was stupid but i didn't think he was that stupid." I was annoyed. I had ran all the way to Shreveport to get Sparrow's father back only to find that he used V.

"Why are you looking for him? The last i heard he had chased you and his daughter out of the house." He was amused by that. "Is that why Godric was in Bon Temps tonight?" I asked. "My maker has other reasons for visiting that area."

My phone beeped. _Is daddy alright?_ No... no Sparrow he's not. "What do i have to do to get him released." I asked, putting the phone away. "You never answered my question." I glared at him. "She wants her father to be safe. I intend to do that no matter how much i would rather leave him here." He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"Have sex with Godric." I should have known he would have said something like that. "How about something Sookie won't kill me for." I wasn't kidding either. Sookie would kick my ass... well try to because as comes naturally i would either defend myself or run.

"Kill Bill." I smiled for two reasons. One i wanted to and two it reminded me of the Kill Bill movies. "He's already deaf, unless that worn off by now. I probally could except we both know Sookie loves him to much and it would hurt her."

"So?" Eric said as he picked up his cell phone and started doing something. I couldn't see what he was doing since i was standing in front of the desk. "I will _not_ hurt the people i care about. If you want to kill him go ahead but i will have no part of it and i can not garentee i will not come after you for hurting Sookie. I didn't come here to help my friend just to hurt my sister."

"Do not threaten me." I sighed. "I wasn't, i was telling you the truth. I just came here to get that piece of shit released." He looked past me at the door. "Pam take Nyght to see our friend Jeffery."

I wasn't even given a option as i was dragged down to the basement. I was worried that i pushed Eric to far and he was going to lock me up as well. "It's one thing to attack me and chain me here it's only to bring one of the Stackhouse whores."

"Wheres my daughter you piece of shit!" I ignored his insults. "Safe and your not getting her again. I'm only here to set you free but even i have limits on what i will do. So you better hope they want something that i am willing to do." He scoffed.

"You don't think i won't help you? You would have been right about that. If Summer didn't still care about you. I would have left you here, it's their right to punish you after all."I thought maybe he should know why i was doing this even if he wouldn't understand it.

"I DON'T WANT HELP FROM A STUPID LITTLE BITCH!" I _really _wanted to hurt him. "Why did Eric send me down here?" I asked Pam as i glared at the bastard. He was chained to a pole that was in the center of the room.

"He wanted to test how determined you are. Frankly if i were you, i would kill the pig." I was thinking about it. He opened his mouth to yell at me again. "I don't want to hear it. You are so stupid you don't even know what your talking about." I snapped at him. "Come." Pam ordered as she started up the stairs. Guess i don't really have a choice.

She brought me back to Eric's office only this time he wasn't alone. Godric was with him. I couldn't help feeling like i was surrounded but at the same time i felt safe, it was just weird. I didn't know how to react.

"What is bothering you Nyght?" Eric asked, he was way to amused right now. "Can you just pick something..." I wanted to return to Bon Temps and i couldn't do that if i didn't have the idiot with me. "You have to return here tomorrow night. We will have some proper attire sent to your house. You will wear them."

"...Ok..." Eric smirked and exchanged looks with Godric. "Pam bring him." She left and was back with a really dizzy moron in about 30 seconds. "What are you going to do with me?" Jeffery asked. "We're releasing you to Nyght." He jumped up and glared at me. "Yeah yeah, complain on the way home." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him behind me.

I could only really do this because he was drunk. "Where is the car?" He asked when we got out to the parking lot. "No car. I walked." There was silence for a few minutes before he said slowly. "You walked to... Shreveport."

"Well actually i ran but yes." I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Sparrow. _Got him. He's fine. It will take us some time to get home though so plz go with Sookie. Be there soon._ It was about a hour later that he started to become really heavy, i realized he was starting to fall asleep. Shit...

He fell to the ground bring me with him. "Fat ass." I kicked him and he jolted up. "What the hell was that for!" I don't know let me think... Oh yea. "You passed out and brought me down with you. What the hell do you think it was for!" I got to my feet.

"Get up unless you want me to kick you again." I still owed him for all those insults and swings he took at me anyway's. "I don't have to listen to you. I am the adult here." I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. "Get your pathetic ass up."

He ignored me... seriously? Is he a little kid now? I grabbed his arm and started dragging him while he layed on his back but this was really hard to do. "...GET THE FUCK UP OR I AM GIVING YOU BACK TO THEM!" I screamed at him. "Go to hell."

"You first." Why does he have to test my patience? "You regret helping him?" I knew the voice without even having to turn around and see who was standing there. "Of course i do, but i didn't help him because i wanted to." I told Godric. "Human. Stand up now." He jumped up so fast and nearly fell down again.

Before i realized what i was doing, i helped steady him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woman can't hate any one. Their meant to follow behind their men after all. Though this one likes to appear that she doesn't need one." At this point i clenched my fist and glared at Sparrow's father. This comment came from the fact that i had reached out to stop him from falling. Which i wouldn't have done if it hadn't been done on a impulse.

"I don't need one, expessially someone like you! I can take care of myself and if you keep talking i am going to show you how much i really hate you." All he did was laugh at me. It just pissed me off more and i ended up digging my nails in to the palm of my hand.

_Sparrow wants him home safely, don't hit him! Don't hit him! Don't hit him! _"I knew you couldn't do anything. You just like to appear tough." _Fuck this shit, i'm tired of listening to him talk. I'd rather drag home dead weight. _Before i could hit him though, Godric did. Jeffery hit the ground hard, he was out cold.

"Guess you really should have stopped talking." I said more surprised that Godric had actually hit him than the fact that he had went down so hard, not sure why though the guy is annoying. More than likely he had annoyed Godric and the vampire did something about it.

Godric smiled at me before throwing the guy on his shoulder. "Which way?" I didn't really know what to say so i stupidly said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Your helping me?" Well... i just pointed out the obvious. I'm such a idiot. "Yes." Ok. Well i wasn't about to say no, my whole body hurt from dragging him just half way to Bon Temps not to mention the running i did to get here. "Thank you." Besides he obviously had no trouble with the guys weight. "It's this way." I started walking in the direction, he easily kept pace with me.

Oddly enough i felt safe around him. Many people would tell me i was stupid for it, well guess what. I can't control it. It didn't mean that it didn't bother me though, i spent a good portion of time on the way to Sparrow's house trying to figure out why. Eventually i gave up, not able to come up with anything that made sense.

"Most humans wouldn't accept help from a vampire." Godric said when we were right outside the house. "True but who said i was like most humans." He dropped the moron on the floor of the porch, thankfully right in front of the door. "One sec." I said as I pushed it open cause it had never been shut and disappeared inside to look around. Summer would have a fit if i helped her dad just to put him in danger.

After i had searched the entire 2 bedroom, 1 bath, and even took a look in the backyard, I went back and dragged the retard inside ditching him on the floor of the living room. I locked the door and shut it behind me and moved to sit on the porch steps. "Tired?" I nodded.

When he moved towards me i got to my feet. "May be tired but i can still walk." He chuckled but left me alone. "Thank you for helping me get him home." This is the second time i have thanked him but it seemed like the right thing to do.

He smiled. "Nyght!" My eyes snapped towards the road, Jason was sitting in his truck. "Jase! Where have you been?" He chuckled and got out of his truck. "Hey Godric. See you've met Nyght, she causing you any trouble?" I rolled my eyes at that question. "No." Godric said.

"The one who always causes trouble is you." I snapped but he just laughed at me. "Your acting like a child again." Why does he always mess with me? "And? I'm 16 what's your excuse?"

"Ok you win this round." He chuckled. "Why the hell do you always mess with me! Geez! Pisses me off!" It was always like this, could be because i looked up to Jason just like Sookie did. "So why are you out so late Nyght?"

"Oh nothing just involving myself it shit that is probally not going to end well." I muttered under my breath. "What?" Jason couldn't hear me. "Doesn't matter, i'm going home now anyway's." I walked off, waved my goodbye before continuing my way back to Gran's.

Geez... could life get anymore complicated? I had agreed to Eric terms to help Sparrow's father and i had no idea what was going to come out of this. I just knew i was to wear what he sent to the house and show up at Fangtasia tomorrow night. I wasn't even sure if this was a good or bad thing or what was expected of me.

I need to go for a swim... but the only place was Cross Lake and i would have to walk back to Shreveport. Um no, far to tired for that. I needed to go home anyway's, i still had to take care of Sparrow.

When i got home the house was quiet. Sparrow was sleeping in my bed and Sookie was in her room. So i slept on the couch. I had a few hours before Sookie would get up for the day, so i could sleep till 11 and it was 5 now. 6 hours isn't bad at all.

I fell asleep easily despite not knowing what to expect tomorrow. At least i was off on fridays so i didn't have to worry about going in to work. I could spend the whole day being lazy if i wanted to.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie had woken me up earlier than i expected to help her make breakfast but thankfully it wasn't so bad, she woke me at 10. Apparently she was worried about Sparrow being depressed and wanted to show her that she was here for her. Sook went on and on about everything that happened while i was gone.

Telling me how Sparrow had sat in the corner of Merlottes till 1am just staring at the floor and not speaking to anyone. How when she was brought back her she locked herself in my room in till she got my txt and only left the to inform Sookie that i was on my way home. How when Bill had tried to speak to her she gave him a cold glare and walked off.

I sighed as i turned on the coffee maker, Sookie flipped the pancakes and looked at me over her shoulder. "Why were you out so late anyway's? Normally your out in till 2 at the most but tonight was different." Sookie was worried about me.

A loud knock on the door made Sook jump and startled me that i nearly dropped the coffee but i set it down and went to answer. "Your Nyght Stackhouse correct?" I nodded and the young blond haired green eyed man reached in to his bag and handed me a box. "Mr. Northman ordered me to deliver this to you. He also wishes for you to know you are expected to be there when Fangtasia opens."

"Thanks, i'd tell you to tell Eric to go fuck himself but i can do that myself." The man wasn't happy that i said that and gave me a cold look. "Goodbye." He walked off and i shut the door, turned around and was met with a very furious Sookie. "What the hell is going on!" She demanded and took the box from me.

"I was going to stay at Sparrow's house last night but her father was drunk... he chased us out and i brought her back to Fangtasia. I didn't partically care about what could have happened to that abuser but she did. I went back to make sure he was safe enough. He was missing. Pam was there." She's going to find out eventually and i didn't care to tell her.

"She had refused to answer me when i asked where he was but from her words i figured he was with Eric. So i ran to Fangtasia. I was forced to make a deal with him in order for him to release that bastard, turns out he's a V user."

"What deal did you have to make?" She reached for her cell phone. I knew she was going to leave him a voicemail screaming at him to leave me alone and she would take my place. "I just have to wear whatever is in that box and show up tonight."

Sookie looked at the box as i went to turn off the stove and moved the pan on to a cool burner. Taking the pancakes out of the pan and placing them on to a plate. "What the!" Sookie yelled. I ran back in to the living room and saw her holding up a light blue halter top that went just a little to low and matching short skirt that had white chains to it and a pair of white strap heels that looked to be about 3 inches.

...She's freaking out over what some girls would wear to a club anyway's...

"I'm calling Eric." She said as she dialed his number. "Go ahead it's not going to do any good. I still have to go and wear that." I took it from her and put in back in the box. As i moved the wrapping paper i came across a note.

_It is quite obvious you prefer to walk but i have sent a car to pick you up a hour before the clubs opening. You can choose what is more comfortable for you._

_I do hope that Sookie is not angry with Eric's request. I will not allow anything to happen to you while you are here. Please let her know that if she has any problems that she can call me._

_Godric._

Beneath his name was his phone number. This guy is different than most vampires i have met. I know he hasn't tried to kill me yet and for that i was glad and for some reason i felt safe around him. "Sookie before you scream at Eric you should read this." I told her pressing the end button on her phone and placing the note in to her hand.

"Well this makes me feel a little better knowing Godric will be looking out for you but that outfit is out of line for a 16 year old and you shouldn't even be going to a bar at this age!" I shook my head and sighed.

"One. Aren't you supposed to be cooking breakfast? and Two. I made a deal with Eric Northman, i can either go against my word and be locked up in his basement or i can do as i agreed to and show up in that."

"Why is he bothering you all of the sudden? He was fine with ignoring you a few months ago..." She said more to herself than me as she went back to cooking. _It is weird that he is taking a interest in me all of the sudden... unless- oh crap! He hasn't found out about what i can do... has he?_

Well it doesn't matter, i'll handle this when the time comes. "So eggs and sausage right?" I changed the subject. "What is it with vampires and taking a interest in my sisters!" I jumped and spun around, slipping and falling flat on my back. I used my elbows to support me and sure enough Jason was standing there. He had heard the entire conversation... and was even reading the note.

"Smooth Nyght." Sookie giggled. "Ugh!" I let myself fall backwards covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. "Leave it alone Jase! They do not like me!" I told him but it came out as more of a winey plea.

"This is what you were doing last night- your not going! End of story! I don't care what they say or do! My little sister will not step a foot in to that bar!" He yanked me up by my elbow harshly and slapped me across the face. "What the hell were you thinking involving yourself with that bastard Eric!"

_My cheek hurts... Jason just slapped me... _"What the hell are you doing Jason! Get your hands off of her!" Sookie yelled at him, beating on his back. "Do you know what they will do to her! You can't go!" He shook me roughly. "Stop! Jason stop!" I yelled but he didn't listen. "ENOUGH!" Sookie screamed just has water slammed in to his side and i got to my feet, avoiding getting wet. Snatching the box back from Sookie i ran out of the house.

Tears ran down my face hitting the ground as i ran. Never would i have thought he would hate vampires so much that he would lash out at me...

_Sookie's POV_

"What the hell Jason!" I yelled at him. He was so angry he was visably shaking. "You just abused our little sister! She didn't do anything you or i wouldn't have done for a friend! Yet you hurt her! Gran taught raised us to be better than this!"

"Nyght is not my sister... If she choses to hang around with Eric! I have no problem with Godric, i do not believe he would hurt her but Eric would and will! It's just a matter of time before you get the call... and do NOT call me when it happens!" He stormed out of the house, slamming the door.

Summer came running down the stairs. "Wheres Nyght!" Obviously she had heard, i could tell by her panicked thoughts. _Oh my god! What happened! Where's Nyght! Water... she defended herself... So it's true Jason really hurt her... I have to find her!_

"Summer calm down! We'll find her, she couldn't have gotten to far." So Nyght controlled the water? She's different... i never knew.

_Nyght's POV_

I heard Jason's truck speeding down the road from my place behind a tree. _I need to keep moving._ It was a thought that was drilled in to my head at a young age. When i was hiding from someone. I shoved away from the tree and took off towards Shreveport. I would stay in the woods for as long as i could.

I pulled out my cell phone, i had nothing against Sookie and felt she atleast needed to know i was alright and just wanted to be alone. "Sook."

"Nyght! Where are you?" She was worried and i could hear the keys in her hands.

"Relax, i'm ok. Just want to be alone for a bit. I'll be home later."

"Ny why don't you come home? Jason's gone."

"Yeah i know he is... i heard him speeding down the road. But i am just going to check out Shreveport make sure he's not doing anything that will get him killed." That was a lie at first but the more i thought about it the more i decided i should.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If he sees you around there he will have a fit."

"He already had one. Besides, i can handle it." Just please don't let him take a swing at me... i don't think i could hit him. I hung up leaving her with a "Don't worry, stay home with Sparrow. Have a girls day."

By the time i got to Fangtasia's parking lot. I found that Jase wasn't there and there was no sign of him. At least he didn't do anything. _Well i can't stick around here all day._ I walked off towards the lake.

I was tired and god knows i didn't feel like dealing with this crap. I just wanted to find somewhere to sleep. I didn't want to go home in case Jason went back. I wasn't sure if i was afraid of this new side of him that i was seeing or if it was because i was to angry i was afraid i was going to kill him. Either way i ended up taking a nap by the lake.

When i awoke it was getting late, around 6 and i knew that the car Godric had sent would be there in a couple of hours. The question was did i want to walk all the way back to Bon Temps just to accept some car ride. Answer, not so much. I was already here. So i texted Sookie and got Godric's number. I called and left a voice mail explaining that i was already in town.

I changed and ditched my white shorts and blue tank top on one of the branches near the lake. I could always come back for them later if i wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

When i arrived Pam was there smirking. "Their waiting for you." Yay... I walked pasted the crowd, side stepping when one of the humans tried to grab me. "Pigs." I said under my breath. "I agree." Pam told me as i passed her.

When i got in, it was slower than usual but with the crowd outside i knew it was going to be like any other night. Not like i came here a lot. Just Jessica sneaks out to come here whenever she can and she tells me about it.

It didn't surprise me that Eric was sitting on his throne again. Godric was standing next to him. Both looking directly at me. "Why does he look at her!" One of the fangbangers cried out. "If you want him go for it. I'd prefer not to be trapped with him." I told her. She looked shocked. It was priceless.

I kept walking though as soon as i was next to Eric he said. "When did you get the right to give me away?" I smiled. "I don't but you don't see that look on their faces everyday." He chuckled. "True." He looked down and i realized he could see my breasts. I covered them and shook my head. Go figure right?

"Good evening Nyght." Godric greeted me. "Evening Godric, i hope Jason wasn't to much trouble last night." I wasn't sure if something was said or done last night that cause Jase to suddenly lash out at me. "Jason was fine, at first he questioned me before relaxing and acting normal."

"That's good i guess, sorry he questioned you." He smiled before both of them looked towards the door. Jason was standing there. Oh god no! I didn't want to see him right now. I sighed and walked towards him, i didn't really have a choice in the matter. Right now he was unpredictable and i didn't want him doing something he was going to suffer for.

"Outside." He said when i was close enough and grabbed my wrist. I couldn't even move it he was so angry. When we got outside near his truck that was parked at the closest parking place to the road, he stopped and looked at me. "Your just a child, do you have any idea what they could do to you? Or do you want to belong to a vampire like Sookie does?" I could tell he was trying to hold it together.

"Your hurting me." I told him trying to pull my wrist away from him. It was like he didn't hear me. "What do you want me to say? That i am sorry for not letting Sparrow protect her own father? Well i'm not! _I_ made the deal with them. It is _me_ that has to deal with the consenquences. I don't need you doing this!" His grip tightened. "Jason that hurts! Let me go!"

"Are you stupid!" He yelled at me. "Get in the truck." He pushed me back towards the door. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you. This isn't you Jason and i don't know who you are right now and it scares the hell out of me. Just stay away from me." I flitched when he raised his arm, i could have swore he was going to hit me but instead he slammed his hand against the truck.

"Fine it's your life." He shoved me away and thanks to the heels i fell. He drove off speeding down the road. "Well that was entertaining." Pam said as she actually helped me up. "Well atleast the clothes and heels aren't ruined." She looked then over when i was standing.

"Eric demands a explination. Be lucky they decided not to interfere." I was, god knows what would have happened. This was Eric's territory and for Jason to come here and act that way, well Eric would have normally put him in his place.

"Ok." Pam lead me back to them, leaving to go man the door without another word and they led me to Eric's office. "Are you alright?" Godric asked and he careful checked my wrist, frowning when he saw that it was turning purple. _He should never frown._ "I'm fine." I wasn't sure why he cared or if he even did but i couldn't bring myself to push him away.

"He showed no signs of being abusive last night. What happened Nyght?" _What did happen... and how do i explain this? _"Not really sure, i was just talking to Sookie about last night and he showed up, he heard the whole conversation and took the note you left in the box, but i don't think that it was the note that set him off. He seems to be under the impression that Eric wants me and i guess that was why he lashed out at me. I ran off so i don't know if anything else happened."

"Your afraid of him?" Eric said. "Not him excatly, just who he is now. I know Jason but this isn't him. He would have never struck us before. Maybe something happened at work... i don't know." _What happened Jason, what is going on with you?_

"Nyght call Sookie and tell her you are going home." I didn't argue with Eric and i pulled out my cell phone and stepped outside in to the hall. "Nyght?"

"Sookie i'm coming home."

"Nyght hon did something happen?" I guess she heard something off in my voice.

"Yea, i'll tell you when i get there."

"How are you getting home?"

"I don't know."

"I'm coming to get you."

"I would feel better if you stayed with Summer."

"What about you?" I was about to say something but my phone was taken, i turned to see Eric holding it.

"She will be fine, Godric is taking her home. Do not throw a fit." He hung up. Eric was smirking, i was pretty sure he had purposely said that just to annoy her and the hanging up didn't help her not be annoyed. "Out of curiousity, why did you make me come here?" I asked, it would have done no good if i asked why he messed with my sister.

"I don't have a reason. I was just bored and thought you might be entertaining." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. "Oh by the way, i made it so Bill was deaf the other day." I called over my shoulder. He was in front of me. "How?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked he didn't answer and instead gave me a glare. "You have to be nice and not be a stuck up asshole all night." I heard Godric chuckle. "That's impossible." Eric snapped. "Then i guess you'll never know." His fangs came out.

"Eric." Instantly they were gone and Eric was next to Godric. "Ok so i'm going home. Bye." I slipped in to the rest of the crowd moving around them. I felt someone following me but i didn't stop till i was outside.

"My bike is this way." _Bike... oh Sook is going to kill me but what can i say, i'm a sucker for motorcycles and besides i'll be with Godric and he's told her that he will not let anything happen to me. _"Ok." I followed him to a XR1200X, It was actually a new model that had came out this year, 2012.

Sadly is i wouldn't even know a thing about bikes if Jason hadn't taken a interest in them a couple of years ago. I was sure he would be impressed by this sleek black one but doubted he would come anywhere near Godric and the others. _What's wrong with him?_

"What's wrong?" I didn't realized i had stopped in till i looked up from the ground and saw Godric had already turned on the bike- how i missed that i will never know- and was seated. "Sorry, it's nothing." I got on and wrapped my arms around his chest, i normally wouldn't have but i didn't want to fall off soo... yea.

"Forewarning i got fast." Godric said. "That's with the bike to right?" I smiled. Not my fault he left that wide open. He chuckled and took off down the road easily going 150mph. I didn't dare loosen my grip on him and was actually a scared but it was a good kind... idk if that makes any sense.

However when he pulled up to the front of the house and Sookie was there, i reconized that look. I was in trouble. "Godric." Bill said in greeting as he walked in sight. I rolled my eyes and got off. "What was that?" Bill demanded of me. "Complete and utter disrespect for the weak and moody." I told him. Though honestly it was just disrespect for him.

"Your just a human." I shrugged, that was what he thought but i was no human. I wasn't born on the land. "I am NOT going to deal with this right now. I have had enough for one day so why don't you just go back to your house and leave me alone before i make you." He scoffed. "Godric cover your ears." I said to low for Bill to hear.

I make a O with my lips and blew harshly, producing a sharp sound. Bill's fangs popped out as he covered his ears. I stopped and he glared at me. "Enough." Sookie said and stood between Bill and me.

"I don't know why y'all hate each other so much but it stops now. You both need to understand that with me comes the both of you. Why do you both seem so determined to act this way?" Sookie said. "I don't trust him, something seems off about his story and the fact that he immediantly got with you as soon as he came here is weird." I said to low for Bill or Sookie to hear me.

"Not my fault he's fun to mess with." I haven't caught him doing anything so i can't say that to her yet. "Something happened tonight?" Sookie changed the subject. "Can we go inside?" I asked, stalling i didn't really want to bring this up. I knew Sookie was going to get mad.

"Sure." She moved and held the door open for everyone. Bill lead us to the living room and it annoyed me because he did it like he owned this place. It didn't bother that he offered a seat to Godric what bothered me was he started talking about everything Gran had done to keep this place in order like he was there and helped her.

"Nyght what happened!" Sookie said loudly causing me to jump a bit. She took a hold of my wrist and i winced pulling back and holding it to my chest. "Your brother came to Fangtasia. He restrained her by her wrist and lead her to his truck but when she refused to leave with him he shoved her away and drove off."

Sookie was pissed. "Bill stay with Nyght." She said as she grabbed her cell phone and keys. "What!" I snapped. "Don't argue with me. You will stay here and i am going to speak with Jason." I shook my head. "Not alone, i would rather you took Bill with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie had ignored me and went alone. Something about she could handle Jason. Well i didn't care if she could or not! I was literally pacing from the door the the center of the living room and had been that way for a couple of hours. Godric and Bill hadn't said a word to me after awhile. It was obvious to them that i wasn't going to listen to reason.

_Where is she! _I screamed in my mind for the a millionth time tonight. "Nyght that is enough. Sookie can handle herself." Bill yelled at me. I paused and looked at him, surprised for a split second before i ignored him and went back to the door.

"Pay attention." He growled. "Go fuck yourself." I said as i looked at the window. "If you want my opnion i think Jason should have done a lot worse to you." He snapped. "Well i don't care what you think. Now shut up or go to hell."

Most teenagers wouldn't dare speak to a vampire like that let alone go near one out of fear. Yet i was in the same room with two. One i hated with a bloody passion and the other i didn't mind having around.

Bill drove me insane, i would have killed him a long time ago if Sookie didn't love him. "It must suck being a orphan and knowing that if Sookie had came along you would have been stuck on the streets." I spun around and glared at Bill.

"Stop trying to piss me off, i already want to kill you and am this close" I held up my fingers seperated my thumb and pointed by less than a cetimeter. "to making you deaf again. Shut the fuck up!"

"It seems i've hit a nerve." I pulled out my phone and called Sookie's number as i started pacing again. She didn't answer which only caused me to get even more worried. "I am not sitting around anymore." I started towards the door but my foot caught on a bag and i hit the ground, papers flying everywhere.

I caught the tension in the room the second i looked over towards the vampires. Godric was focused on one of the papers that had landed just in front of me. Bill looked scared and angry at the same time. Slowly i looked down and immediantly several words caught my attention. _"__**Procure Sookie Stackhouse**__."_

_Bill was sent here to procure Sookie..._ "You are coming with me Compton." Godric said coldly. "Nyght please stay inside. I will send Eric to retrieve Sookie and bring her home safely." He said normally. The switch between tones normally would have surprised me but i was to angry right now.

I looked up at him and got to my feet. "Sorry but i just can't sit around anymore. I don't know if something has happened to her or if there are any others after her." I glared at Bill. "Nyght-" Bill started. "Don't you dare! I will not believe any of your lies, you- i knew something was wrong but i didn't think you were here to take her away. I hope whatever happens to you is extremely painful."

"You don't understand!" Bill yelled. "I understand that my sister is in danger. Thats all i need to understand." I ran off pushing myself harder than i have ever pushed myself. By the time i got to Jason's house it was really early in the morning and i couldn't breathe.

I pounded on the door. I heard cursing before the door was yanked open. "I-is S-sookie H-here?" I asked gasping. "No. She left a couple of hours ago. What's going on?" I could see that he was sorry and he probally couldn't think of a way to apologize properly.

"D-do you have any i-idea where she went?" He thought about it. "Fangtasia i think. She got a call from Eric." When Jason said the viking's name it was a little strained. I wanted to slap myself, why didn't i think about that of course Godric said he was sending Eric. "Thanks!" I took off towards Fangtasia.

It didn't take me to long to get there, about a hour. The first thing i noticed was the parking lot was clear except for Eric's, Pam's and Sookie's cars, second thing was there was a guard outside. I walked up to him and thankfully didn't have to explain myself, Godric had told him i would be coming.

When i walked inside, Sookie was sitting on one of the bar stools, crying. Pam and Bill with standing in the center of the room and Eric and Godric where on the phone in the back. As i ran up to my sister, Bill got past Pam and was heading for Sookie.

"No!" I jumped in front of her. It was like watching everything in slow motion, Eric and Godric were heading towards us, both looked furious. Pam was pulling Sookie away and Bill was coming at me, i knew he just wanted to go threw me. I couldn't do anything fast enough and he was to close.

Bill grinned flashing his fangs or at least i think he did, i his fist hit me hard in the chest, it was like getting hit dead on by a car going 65mph. From the sickening crack i knew something or somethings were broken. A bright light was the last thing i saw before i fell unconscious.

I knew i wasn't dead, it hurt to much for me to be. I could hear someone screaming, just at this point i didn't know if it was me or not. I struggled against the darkness and just managed to open my eyes. But it was a pain in the ass to keep them open.

"Nyght!" Sookie yelled and then i felt her hug me gently but i still hissed in pain. "Sorry!" She said as she jumped back. "Please tell me the bastard is dead... because if not i'm getting up... somehow to end him myself." She laughed to cover her tears, i could see the relief in her eyes.

"How to explain this without scaring the child." Pam mused. "Godric just thrust his hand threw Bill's chest ripping out his dead heart before beheading him with a snap of his wrist." That would scare a child. "Cool." Was all i managed to get out before i passed out again.

This time when i woke up i was in my room,.i felt no pain and the sun was shining threw the window. I just layed there, it didn't take a genius to know that one of the vampires had given me their blood. Reluctantly i got out of bed and noted that i was dressed in a simple white spagetti strapped night gown that went to my knees, as i walked out of the room and down the stairs i wondering were it came from.

I could see Sookie from the stairs. She was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Some papers laid out all over the table. Bill's. It was Bill's work that had spread out all over the floor when i fell last night.

Sparrow was standing in front of the counter, making what looked like to be another pot of coffee. Her hands were shaking and she to was crying but from the bite mark on her lip i would say she was trying to be strong for Sookie.

As soon as i moved to take a step towards them, Sparrows head snapped up and she looked right at me. She looked like she was begging me to do something, anything. Problem was i didn't know what to do.

Sookie's situation wasn't a normal everyday thing, neither was Sparrow's but i could handle the 'My boyfriend is a sick pathetic man who enjoyed hurting me' and the 'My father is a abusive drug addict' better than. 'My vampire boyfriend was sent by some bitch to procure me for my telepathic ablilites' What was i supposed to say? What was i supposed to do?

I struggled with what i was supposed to do for a few minutes before i gave up and went off instinct. Walking towards Sookie, i wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. She didn't say anything but let everything out. Crying that she was a fool and should have known that it was to good to be true, when she was done crying she was angry. No furious.

Furious that she had given Compton everything she had to give and he was just using her, manipulating her with the intensions of taking her away from her her family, her home, to pass her off to some spoiled vampire queen.

I let her vent for hours, just sitting in one of the kitchen tables, struggling to control my own emotions. William Compton had played us all. Now he was truely dead... yet that didn't do anything to make Sookie feel better. She wanted to know why and now she would never know.

The front door opened quietly, i barely heard it but i was on high alert. Immediantely getting to my feet and grabbing a knife. Sookie had quieted probally listening for thoughts as she pulled Sparrow quietly towards the back door.

I didn't know if that meant we were in trouble or if she couldn't hear anything but she gave me a get-your-ass-over-here look. I peaked just barely past the wall, Sparrow's father was standing there armed with a shot gun. A goofy grin on his face, his eyes hooded. He was obviously high on something.

I backed up towards them. "Not good. Your dad's out of it. Armed with a shot gun and i think in the state he's in he will deffinately use it." Sparrow was scared. "We need to get out and call the police." Sookie said quietly as she unlocked the door.

"One problem. It's night time and god knows whats lurking." I whispered. Sookie froze before she shook her head, her expression determination and quietly she twisted the handle. The door creeked and it was obvious it luck wasn't on our side. "Hah!" Jeffery cried out and started running towards us.

Sookie yanked the door open and we all ran out. I was clutching the knife as i followed them. Obviously i wasn't going to be able to get close enough for it to pose a threat and as long as he didn't fire that gun i didn't have any intention on harming him. However i did need to slow him down and get him away from Sookie and Summer.

I stopped spun around and shrieked. Birds flew from their nests in a attempt to get away from the ear peicing noise no human would be capable of. He yelled out in pain and dropped the gun. I didn't wait i took off after my sisters who had ran in to the woods. They were both holding their ears but pulled their hands away when they didn't hear anything anymore.

"Nyght!" Sookie called panicked. "I'm right behind you guys, don't worry." She looked over he shoulder before taking Summers hand and slowing down till they were right beside me. "We stick together. I can't protect you two if you run off."

"I would just love to push this issure really. But um we should probally turn at some point because fat man with gun at 6 o'clock." I told her as i looked over my shoulder to see him aiming at us. "Summer! Your coming home!" He yelled. "I really do love you daddy but no! You've done nothing but hurt me!" She screamed at him.

Sookie yanked us to the left and though we stumbled neither Summer or I feel, we just allowed Sookie to pull us across the graveyard. Right smack in to a tree.

We all fell, Sookie landing on top of us. I had managed the throw the knife before it hit Sookie. "How do you miss a giant tree?" I asked her, wiggling out of the dog pile. "Beats me." Sparrow said as Sookie stood up. "Found you!" Summer's father laughed. Reminded me of Dr. Evil actually.

"Ok you know what!" I snapped and threw my hand out towards him. The water sending him harshly against the ground and knocking him unconcious. "Where does that even come from?" Sookie asked. "Well." I started as i got to my feet and retrieved Jeffery's shot gun. "I can pull it from any near by water source."

I don't know why i never told Sookie this all sooner. It wasn't like i was trying to hide it from her it just never really came up. You would think with her not being so normal that she would have been the first person i told. Nope, Gran knew before her, so did Sparrow but i've only told them. I don't know if Jason's put the peices together or not.

"That's cool. Now what are we going to do about him?" She asked as she thought about it. Eric showed up then, probally responding to her emotions. "What happened?" He asked her as he took in everything.

Sparrow got up as Sookie started to explain. "He came here because he's convinced Nyght is keeping Summer away from him." "I am." She shot me a look. "He was going to kill her." I rolled my eyes. "He could try." Sookie shook her head. "Shut up Nyght."

"What to know something funny." I asked as i checked the gun. "What?" Sparrow asked. "He forgot to load it." I was annoyed we had ran from a drunk fat man who didn't even load his shot gun.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sookie said as she took it from me. "Well we got our excercise for the day." I joked. "This isn't funny." She said as Eric looked amused by this whole situation. "Well do you want to go back home or sit out here all day?" I asked though we all knew i didn't have a problem with being outside at night.

* * *

><p><em>Whatcha think? Was it good or bad?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

In the end we had gone home, 1,000 year old vampire in tow. Honestly i just wished he would back the hell off, yes you came here to check on Sookie she's fine. Now get lost.

I shot him a glare as he sat down on the couch. "Am i bothering you?" He asked amused. "What was your first clue?" I asked him. "You were fine with me in the woods." Eric chuckled. "That's were you belong. Outside." I said my tone bored. "I am not a dog." He retorted.

"You act like one." I told him refering to his usual actions with just about every woman in sight. "Are you jealous?" He smirked. "Touch me and i will kill you." I threatened. "Enough!" Sookie yelled causing both of us to look at her. "You two are acting like children! If you can't say anything nice to each other be quiet." She glared at us daring us to argue.

"Forgive me for not getting along well with man whores." I muttered under my breath. "I am not a man whore for expressing myself." I looked at him putting my hand on my hip. "Yes, you express yourselve so many times a night it's criminal. You would be classified as a Man. Whore. Though in my book your more of a IT."

"Nyght!" Sookie gasped. "What?" I asked when i heard my 'name'. "Your 16, you shouldn't be talking about such things!" Sparrow sighed. "Sookie it's not going to do any good to scold her. She just gets worse." I smiled as Sookie gave up so easily but that smile faded as her actions began to worry me.

"I am going to bed. Eric you should return to Godric and Pam." She told him and then just walked away. Normally she wouldn't ever mention her a bed and Eric in the same sentence. I thought for sure Eric would say something but he just said goodnight and vanished. More weird behavior but atleast with him i can think he just decided she needed some space.

"I hope she's alright..." Sparrow said as she looked at the stairs. "Me to, I'm worried about her." Once again i didn't know what to do. I had wandered the house aimlessly, played monopoly with Sparrow till she went to sleep. Read a little, watched tv and ended up turned that off 5 minutes after i turned it on, there was nothing good on.

I knew what i wanted to do but i couldn't justify wandering around outside while Sookie and Sparrow were here unprotected. So with a sigh i made sure every window and door in the house was locked and i went to my room to sleep.

The next morning was like waking up in a parallel universe. Instead of Sookie downstairs cooking, it was Sparrow. Sookie was still in bed and it was 11. I thought about slapping myself maybe i'm still asleep.

"Nyght can you get Sookie up? Her breakfast is almost done." Sparrow asked me, even from my place at the staircase, i never made it farther than the last stair, i could see that she didn't get much sleep. "Sure." She smiled brighting up almost instantly. I guess she was happy that someone was helping her.

I hurried upstairs and opened her door to see Sookie, lying in bed hugging a pillow to death, tears running down her face. My fist clentched as i realized excatly how used she felt, she really loved him. I wished that i could rewind time and make that bastard pay over and over again. Even that wouldn't be a fraction of what he truely deserved.

"Sookie..." I called, sitting on the edge of her bed, even though instinct told me to avoid all places that they had fucked. I shook her slightly and i guess some how i startled her because she jolted up and i was thrown out of the room by a white light. "Nyght!" She screamed when she realized it was me as i conviently slammed in to the wall.

I just laid on the floor for a couple of minutes. More dazed than hurt. "Remind me to never piss you off." I told her as she ran up to me. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I smiled at her. "I'm alright, don't worry about it."

"Here lets get you off the floor." I let her help me stand, even though my body just wanted to lay there. "Are you alright?" Sookie asked reluctantly let me go. I guess she thought i would fall as soon as she let go.

"I'm alright. Why don't we go eat and then we can go to the movies later?" I had some money but we would probally blow right threw everything today. Which was fine as long as Sookie was distracted and actually enjoying herself.

I wasn't going to tell her that my body making contact with the wall hard enough to actually dent the wall by the way, had actually hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to Bill breaking me.

"If you want..." She sighed and walked downstairs. I shook my head and followed a minute later. Sookie was explaining to a startled Sparrow that i had startled her and she had reacted defensively.

"Geez Nyght i told you to wake her up not scare her." Sparrow scolded me waving a spatcula in my face. "I'll keep that in mind next time." I said sarcastically. She makes it sound like i had purposely scared Sookie. Shit if i wanted to do that i would go to the Halloween store and buy a clown doll. Sookie is afraid of them.

I didn't understand the irriational fear but it wasn't my fear so i didn't really care. It wasn't like the clowns were going to go after her.

Anyways. During breakfast i told Sparrow what i had planned, she thought it was a great idea and couldn't wait till we got there. She just had one request. No horror movies. Sookie agreed with her, saying her life was more of a horror movie and she didn't need to see it on film unless it was halloween.

After breakfast i put on a blue sundress and matching flip flops. I didn't really feel like bothering with anything so i kept it quick and simple. With the dress i only had to put that on because it came with it's own bra. Same goes with the flip flops easy to put on and take off.

I just brushed my hair before grabbing my off white bag filling it with all the nessities and pulling the strap over my head, letting it fall and rest against my hip i wanted till the other were ready and kept myself busy with cleaning up the kitchen.

Sparrow came downstairs with a pair of jeans with the word angel in big capital letters on her ass, a white tank top, and a pair of black flats. Normally i would have messed with her, joked around, but today i just thought it was best to leave well enough alone. Sookie came down in yellow sundress with white sandals.

We left right afterwards, getting in to her car that seriously needed to be replaced or fixed up and getting to Shreveport in a hour. The ride was silent, which was unusual. I kept expecting something to jump out at us or something. When we got to the theater, i paid for the tickets and food.

We ended up seeing the Journey to the center of the earth movie. Action. More of my thing but Sookie's and Sparrow's was normally romance comedies but i understood why they were avoiding it now.

After the movie we went shopping, i don't know how many stores we hit. From shoes to accessories. Books to collectables. It was a _very _long day. I was exsausted but atleast they had fun. It was around night time when we walked it to some italian restaurant. The waiter brought us to our table and was checking Sparrow out.

To bad she wasn't ready for another guy. "Good evening. What can i get you ladies?" He asked more or less directing the question to Sparrow.

It was kind of funny if you think about it. Sookie and I were more or less studying him, like we were trying to decide if this guy would be a good guy for our sister. He was good looking, more on the average side. 5' 7" I'd guess, dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He wasn't to muscular but you could tell he did work out a bit.

"Three cokes please." Sparrow answered when we both looked at her. She already knew that's what we normally ordered anyway's, since it was our usual. He left shortly afterwards. "It to early." She said half heartedly glaring at us.

"Sorry Summer." We both apologized in unison. "So what are we ordering?" Sparrow asked. "How about pizza?" Sookie suggested. Sparrow and I both smiled and asked for mushroom and pepperoni. We loved it and for while we use to go atleast once a month for it but we ran into some problems at home and had to give up our monthly trip to pizza hut.

"Sounds good to me." Sookie said just as the waiter returned with our drinks. "Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?" He- Drew asked. Sookie smiled and told him our order. Charming the poor guy and she probally didn't even realize she was doing it.

He was eager to get our order in after that. Not only did he have a thing for Sparrow but now Sookie to. As long as he doesn't end up having a thing for me it was all good.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know what happened after Drew the waiter left but all of the sudden i had this over powering urge to look at the door. I tried to resist it but was unable and before i could stop myself my eyes met the blue grey ones of Godric's.

He was standing there in front of the podeum, the hostess openly looking over his body. While the dark haired woman he was with was looking at the floor like she was embarassed. "Nyght what's wrong?" I looked back at Sookie. "Hmm... nothing that i can think off." I smiled, faking that i was perfectly fine.

It was weird. Where i had been content and comfortable a few minutes ago my mood had dropped. I realized in that moment that i was jealous but not enough that i was going to get angry or do anything stupid.

I didn't have to look to see that they were now sitting a few tables behind us. It was annoying, why did i have to feel this way- He wasn't the one that gave me vampire blood was he? I mean yeah i felt a connection to him before but it was a lot stronger now.

I realized with some annoyance that he would be able to feel my emotions, something i had completely overlooked when i just dismissed the thought. Well that was if it was really his blood that i had in my system anyway's.

I hoped that it wasn't Eric's, i more or less saw him as a annoying pain in the ass man whore that was completely stupid and just needed to accept the fact that he loves Sookie. I didn't need to see him as i would because of his blood.

"Are you sure your alright Nyght your being to quiet..." Sookie pressed. I stood up from my chair. "I'm fine, just- I'll be right back." I walked off heading out the front door. The parking lot was about half way full as the front door closed behind me.

I couldn't help feeling like what i was going threw with my sisters was enough i didn't need to bother myself with my own problems. Though i couldn't excatly push my problems off on someone else, that was my burden alone to carry.

"God damn it..." I muttered under my breath and moved so i was leaning against the wall. I was so distracted that i didn't see the vampire coming before he was only there pinning me to the wall. "Aren't you something..." He smirked.

I blew a harsh note and he jumped back snarling at me and covering his ears. "I am not in the mood." I snapped coldly daring him to come at me again. "Refreshing. I've never met a human so unafraid." His eyes which were a second ago dark with hunger were now bright with interest. "I think i will make you mine."

_I should have stayed inside._

"I belong to Me. Myself. and I. I will _never_ belong to you, i would kill you first." He laughed, thinking nothing of my threat. I didn't want to deal with this right now so i walked away in to the restuarant. 6ft blond with amused brown eyes following me. I stopped about halfway back to Sookie and Sparrow turned around and glared at him.

"Do you think i am kidding? What part of me tells you i am joking. Leave me alone." If this idiot was going to insist on following me around i didn't know what i would do. "I know you are. Yet unless you want everyone in this building to die you will do as i say."

Sookie. Sparrow. Godric. Innocents. God damn it! I would belong to some strange vampire. No! I continued to glare at him. "Lets just continue our talk outside." I told him, trying to be plesant and out of the corner of my eye i could see Godric getting up.

"That won't stop me from killing them if you argue with me." He told me but lead the way out. To the parking lot just out of sight of the humans towards the back of the building. "What is it that you want to say?" He asked as he leaned against a tree.

"You can't take me without a fight." I told him. "Actually i can. By order of the Magister i am to retrieve you Ms. Nyght Stackhouse for questioning of the where abouts of a William Compton." I froze, any thoughts of attacking him leaving my mind. Why the hell am i to be questioned?

It was when he came at me again that i shrieked and sent him to his knees. "I don't know anything about a Magister." He smirked. "He is in charge of punishing those who break the rules." I could tell just by looking that he had been toying with me from the beginning. He knew who i was and who i would protect.

I took off running, i had to keep back inside but i felt arms wrap around me and he covered my mouth. I thrashed but it was no use. "If you interfere you will be punished by the Magister." He growled at someone and turned to allow me to see who it was.

Godric.

"What could Nyght have done to warrent this?" Godric demanded. "If you want to know come to her trial." The man took off then. Godric could do nothing or he would get in trouble, i didn't want that.

After that i was chained, gagged and thrown in to a coffin in the vampires truck that he had left on the side of the road near the outskirts of town. It didn't matter what i did, i couldn't break it. I couldn't help crying. I was trapped in a fucking coffin! The only air coming from a tiny hole and he hadn't strapped the coffin to anything so it would slide and slame in to one of the sides every time he turned.

It felt like i was in there for hours before he finally stopped. Only to remove the coffin from his truck and ditch it somewhere we me still tightly wrapped up inside. I found myself wishing that what he really wanted was just to claim me. No i didn't want to actually be his but that situation would have been easier to get out of and less scary.

It was probally a day or two... i don't know it felt like forever before the coffin was moved again. That drive was just as unpleasant as the first. I was terrified, i don't know anyone who wouldn't be.

I could hear the sounds of locks being undone and someone talking but it was to low for me to be able to really tell. The coffin was opened while it was standing up and i was unable to stand with my legs chained together so i fell to the ground. Wincing and crying out when the chains bit in to my skin.

"This is the child?" Someone confirmed and i looked up to see a older man sitting in a chair on either side flanked by two big men. I could tell all were vampires. "Yes sir." The older vampire sent him away and look at me.

"Remove the gag." He ordered. In a instant in was gone. "What is your name child?" He demanded. "Nyght." He glared. "Your birth name." I didn't really want to reveal that but i wasn't in the situation where i could argue. "Melody Rea." He motioned for a woman with red hair to come forth.

"Your higness this is the child Compton reported that he was close with?" She looked me over. "Yes. She matches the picture perfectly." Compton took a picture of me! What the fuck! "Explain." He ordered.

"William sent me a letter of how he was fairing in Bon Temps. Telling me of this child and how she's become hooked on Vampire blood. That was the last i've heard of him." Hooked on WHAT!

"Explain." He order me a cold glare once again directly my way. "I have no idea what's going on here! I've only ever had blood when William broke my ribs after i got in the way of him procuring my adopted sister for a vampire queen but i had passed out from the pain i wasn't even awake for that."

"Godric maybe you can alighten me." The woman glared at me promising death in her eyes and i realized then and there that she was the Queen. Godric walked between us and i was fairly sure she would have lunged if he didn't.

"I have watched Compton's and Melody's relationship. It was one of hate and tolerance. It was revealed that Compton was sent to retrieve Ms. Stackhouse for Sophie Anne when Melody fell catching her foot on the strap and sending the documents across the floor. Eric called you about this." Godric handed the old vampire the documents and as he looked them over i realized that a group of vampires were standing behind us.

"What of Compton?" I assumed the old vampire was the magister. "He attacked Melody and My childe's progeny to get to Ms. Stackhouse. He gave me no other choice but to kill him." The Magister gave a curt nod. "Does she use our blood?" He demanded. "No. She has only taken what was given and as she said she was unconcious and unaware at the time."

"Very well." The magister looked at me again and i swear i saw disapointment before his gaze returned to Godric. "What of Compton's progeny?" The Magister asked. "I would like to request that i become her adopted maker." The magister nodded his approval.

"The human is clear of all charges." He annouced before his cold eyes rested on the queen. "Your title has been stripped from you. Your sentence is 20 years in silver in till decided otherwise." She was taken away screaming, curses and threats all directed at Godric and I.

"Unchain the human and get her out of my sight." Godric knelt down and took them off before picking me up and running off. Once he stopped a great distance from where ever in the hell we just were everything that i had been holding in was bubbling to the surface.

"What the hell was that!" He set me on my feet. "It appears in order Compton set up this in order to distract Eric so he could move her to the 'Queen's estate'." I went to rub my wrist but as soon as my finger tips touched it i winced and looked down.

The vampire that had taken me hadn't been gently with the chains at all. I could see the enterlocking links prints in my flesh. Now that i looked that design was on my ankles to, i could see that it was bruising and bruising bad.

"I am sorry Melody." I looked up at him. "Why? It's not your fault." I didn't like the fact that he was apologizing. "I could have stopped hi-" I held my finger over his lips. "Yes you could of stopped him but then you would have been either forced to run and hide or be punished. What you did was the right thing to do. Thank you. If you hadn't brought those papers i would be dead or worse."

He chuckled lightly and gently took ahold of my wrist. "Would you let me heal this?" He asked as he gently ran his finger across the top of my wrist. "See ya got out of that one, close call to and your already snaring another guy." I looked behind me to see the one that had thrown in to a coffin and took me to god knows where.

"You have a lot of nerve." I snapped at him. "What could you do to me? Hmm? Your just a pathetic little girl. Crying out for help." I glared. "Pain. I was crying out in pain you dumbass!" I told him as i showed my other wrist.

"You'll be punished for that later. Come here now." I wanted to kill his hearing but i couldn't do that without hurting Godric. "Tsk tsk. Now we know what happens to a vampire that kills another." He smirked at Godric.

"Your dead." I pulled my wrist away from Godric and threw my hand out the water coiled and snapped a branch from a nearby tree, surrounding it. I could already tell he was going to avoid it so i raised my other hand and surrounded him by a vortex of sorts. He was to amazed or shocked whatever that he forgot about the stake and it was pludge in to his heart.

I turned to face Godric, releasing my hold on the water it hit the ground with a splash. I was afraid, What will he think? What will he say? What will he do? I couldn't bring myself to look up. So i just stood there staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked as if nothing had happened. "You- Your not going to say anything?" He chuckled. "No i will not. You chose to protect us. I do not care if you are different." So it was obvious to him that i was protecting him even though he didn't need it.

I was surprised, i thought if anything he would have questioned me about it but it didn't even seem to cross his mind to treat me any differently.

"Thank you Godric."


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes, jumping and moving away hitting my head on the wall behind me. A little noise of pain left me before i was pissed off. "Who in the hell said you were allowed in my room!" I screamed at him, slamming my pillow against the side of his head. He just roared in laughter before Sookie walked in. She raised a eyebrow and asked. "Eric why are you here?"

"Godric sent me to check on her." He shrugged. "Why would he do that? I'm not the one who has the threat of kidnapping held over her head." I asked, referring to Sookie. "Be quiet Nyght. Tell Godric she is alright and thank him for his concern." Eric chuckled. "He doesn't require your thanks. Godric does what he wants." I glared at the offending vampire before getting off of my bed and stood right in front of him. "If your behavior towards my sister continues all of you vampires can leave and never step a foot in this house again. Sookie isn't garbage, i will not even allow her to slightly be mistreated, she is not someone you can walk all over. She is all i have, just like Pam and Godric are all you have. Would you allow someone to mistreat them?" When he didn't answer i knew he wouldn't, i didn't need his words.

"Please leave." I stepped aside, motioning to the door. When Eric didn't move and instead looked amused by my actions i really just wanted to hit him but i didn't. I chose to leave and was surprised to see Jessica sitting downstairs. I hadn't seen her since before Bill's true death. "Nyght!" She hugged me. "Godric told me what happened, what Bill did to you. Are you okay?" She practically shrieked. "N-need a-aair." I gasped. She let me go and grinned. "Lets go see a movie!" Jess exclaimed excited and before i even had a chance she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Sookie and Eric were laughing. I hadn't even noticed that they had came downstairs. "Jess! Jess!" I called out as she dragged me out the door. "JESSICA!" I yelled. "What?" She asked instantly. "...I'm not dressed..." You would think this little part would be obvious but i guess not for Jess.

"Oh! Ok Hurry!" She pushed me back inside, looking like she would attack me if i didn't move. "Your crazy." I muttered under my breath but went up the stairs to change from my oversized t-shirt to a pair of light blue boot-cut jeans and a red v-neck shirt. Pulling on my black airwalks i picked up my phone and cash and went downstairs. Within seconds she was pulling me outside the house again. "Oh! Summer!" She smiled and ran back inside, pulling my best friend outside with her. "Umm... no thanks Jess. Maybe next time, i have to work tonight." Sparrow has to be the only one who can get out of Jess's little adventures because Jess just sighed sadly and gave a slight nod. "Oh well, maybe next time?" She asked. "Hopefully." Sparrow replied before Jess continued to pull me away from the house and in the direction of the Shreveport Theater.

"Jess!" I yelped when she suddenly threw me over her shoulder and took off full speed. When she suddenly stopped i was dropped to my feet, found myself standing in front of the theater. I didn't dare move i was so dizzy. I knew i was going to fall face first if i even attempted to move my feet. "You ok Nyght?" Jess asked sounding worried now. I was grateful for that, at least she wasn't extremely hyper like she was moments ago. "I'm fine, just need a moment." I replied. Slightly confused when she suddenly smiled and waved someone over. Godric. Now i knew why she was in such a rush. Godric was here. Did Jess like him? I didn't know but for some reason that thought bothered me, which wasn't good at all.

"You made it!" She said happily. "This was planned?" I muttered. She nodded and pulled me forward towards him. "Godric has been protective of me, he's not sure if Bill's maker will come after us or not. So he wanted to come along, i just barely got him to agree to letting me go get you by myself." Great... another vampire to worry about. "Bill's maker?" I questioned. "Yes, Lorena. She's madly "in love" with Bill. Theres not doubt she'll come after the ones that are responsible and more than likely she'll try to take me since i am unfortunately his progeny or was his." Jess did air quotes on the words in love and i just rolled my eyes. "Of course Comptons drama wouldn't die with him." I nearly growled out. "Just great..."

"Eric and I will handle this. We just ask when the time comes you take Pam, Jessica, Summer, and Sookie in to hiding till we tell you it's safe." I shook my head slightly and said. "Sookie won't hide, she will want to fight along side you both. Pam's going to be mad about babysitting humans, I won't let Sookie fight along, I'm not leaving Summer along with Pam, and knowing Jess shes going to be mad about being left behind."

"You will not fight." He said sternly. "Tell that to Sookie, if she listens i'll stay behind but if she goes..." I trailed off knowing he knew what i was going to say next. "Lets just drop the serious talk and go watch the movie please."Jess said. "Sure... like you can drop news like that on me and expect me to act normal. All this did was make me want to go home Jess, i'm going to be worried this entire time."

"Lil sis come on! Sookie is safe she has Eric with her, do you really think he's going to let her get hurt when he wants her and you know Sookie will protect Sparrow." That was the first time she had ever called me lil sis, i had always thought of her as a sister i didn't realize she thought the same. "Fine... but my phone stays on vibrate and you have to tell me if you hear it."

She smiled and pulled me towards the ticket stand. "Three for Return to silent hill please!" I felt bad for the boy behind the glass, he looked stunned, but will a nudge from him coworker he was back to work. Godric paid, i didn't like that and when i went to say something about him paying for me Jess elbowed me. "Bitch." I snapped, holding my hand to my side. She just smirked, accepting the tickets before leading me off again. I glared at her hand.

"Sooo Nyght, what do you want?" She asked when she got in line for popcorn. "Actually i don't want anything." Godric would just pay for it and i don't want him to so yeah i could go for a drink but no i'm not going to say i want it. I'll leave the theater when their watching the horror movie and come get a drink... if they let me escape for a moment. Jess refuses to release me for some reason. "You sure?" Godric asked. "Positive." Plus theres always the chance that i will be startled and end up jumping, with my luck the drink would go flying. Horror movies don't really scare me to much but i can get startled.

They led me to the theater and we took our seats. Once the movie started i probably jumped a few times. Each time earning a chuckle from Godric. Jessica however was scared of it. It was funny to watch a vampire react in fear at some of these scenes. She glared at me when i started laughing. Other humans in the theater gave me strange looks probably thinking that i thought the movie was funny. Once we walked out they avoided me, giving me looks like i was going to jump them. Seriously all i did was laugh, but still might as well make the best of it. I stepped forward quickly and watched as two teenagers took off the opposite direction. "Stop scaring the humans." Godric said amusement coloring his tone. "It's fun though." I play whined.

"So what are we going to do now, cause i know Jess and this isn't the only thing she has planned." I said pointed towards the orange haired teen vampire. "She wanted to drag you to Fangtasia, I believe Eric has already convinced Sookie to go with him." Oh joy. "She's going to be mad when she see's me there." I said. "You will go?" Godric asked. "I don't have a choice, if i say no Jess will just kidnap me." Sookie will kill me but the only way i can get out of going to Fangtasia is hurting their ears so all vampires within a mile radius leave the area, and i just didn't want to hurt them.

See I told you she learns fast!" Jess smiled. "It scares me that you two talk about me." I muttered. "That's only cause your powerless against our charm." Jess laughed. Godric chuckled. "Have you been drinking to many drunk people?" I asked her and watched as she stopped laughing and glared at me. "Hey! Don't turn this on me, I did that once and I won't do that again. It was horrible."

"Ook someone's a little upset, oh you didn't get drunk yourself did you?" I knew I was in trouble when she stomped her foot and took off after me. Naturally I ran... laughing the entire time.


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought vampires were supposed to be almighty or something like that." I mocked Jess, dodging her and when she got to close letting out a sharp sound that made her retreat. "Your mean Nyght!" She cried. I stopped suddenly and wished I hadn't when she suddenly had me pinned to the ground, a smug little grin on her face. "Bitch." I snapped. "What you can toy with me but I can't get payback."

"Jess... I'm going to let you in on little secret." I said giving a quick look around, happy to see that it was just Jess, Godric, and I. "What?" Her eyes lite up and almost as soon as they did water exploded from the ground and threw her off me. "Stay off me." I said as I got to my feet and she landed on hers looking like a drenched cat. "What the hell!" She screamed, freaked out. Godric was laughing. "Surprise."

"How did you do that! What was that!" She practically screamed, Jess was freaking out. "Jessica calm down." It was amazing to watch how fast she listened to Godric, turning to him for what seemed like reassurance. I realized then that I had scared her, she thought me to be a normal human with a cocky attitude. She didn't consider that I was different. "Jess... I'm sorry for scaring you, I just... I wasn't thinking." She shook her head. "Why am I only finding out about this now Nyght?"

"I didn't trust Bill. I wouldn't have been able to tell you and you actually believe me. You would have needed proof, I had pretended to be normal in front of everyone and you seemed to like the idea of me being human." I tried to explain. When I took step towards her and she backed up I stood still. "I'll just leave now. Sorry." I turned around and took off running. Within seconds Godric had ahold of me. Pinning my arms between my back and his chest. "Let me go!" I screamed. "She doesn't want me around right now, I messed up!" I thrashed. I could feel the need to use my voice as a weapon.

I wasn't reacting well to Jessica's reaction to me. I wanted her to accept me and right now she didn't. I wanted to get away. To go home. Not be here and Godric wasn't letting that happen. "I understand that you are confused Jessica but Nyght has always been herself, she hid what she could do to protect you and the others she cares for. If she had showed you and Bill saw she would be in danger. Likely that you would never see her again. She made the right choice."

"Can you let me go now..." I practically growled, glaring at him over my shoulder. "No." Fine... I took a deep breath and released a sharp whistle. Suddenly Godric's lips were on mine, silencing me. I realized then I was pinned to the ground he was over me. Yet I was powerless to do anything to him. He did give me his blood before... or else I would have already thrown him off me. I wouldn't be kissing him back. He pulled back and whispered in my ear. "You should try that more often." I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks. "You can get off me now." I managed to say.

As soon as he got off and pulled me to my feet. I took off running again. _Did all that really just happen? _I thought. Before I even knew it I had dialed Sookie's number and was waiting for her to pick up. "Nyght?" She answered.

"Sook can you come pick me up. I'm near the theater. Heading towards the gas station nearby, i'll wait there if you can." From her sudden intake of breath I could tell she was assuming the worst.

"Where's Jessica?"

"With Godric. She's safe."

"Oh... then why did he let you run off on your own this late!"

"Ugh! Forget it Sookie, I'll just walk home. Thanks anyways."

"Nygh!- *scream*

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE!" When she didn't answer I pushed myself to go faster than I had ever before. Was Sookie okay? Eric was with her wasn't he? If he's done something to her I will destroy that bastard! "What's going on Nyght?" Godric was suddenly running beside me with Jessica at his side. "I called Sookie to come get me, she was trying to say something and suddenly stopped, screaming. I have to get to her!" _Please be alright sister... please. _"Right." Jessica said and Godric suddenly picked me up taking off at vampire speed.

I didn't give myself a chance to let the world stop spinning I just ran inside the house. Sookie was laying on the ground, one of my people crouched over her. I was seeing red. The shriek that escaped me, sending Godric and Jessica back. Both unable to be close to me. "How dare you!" I demanded, slamming my ex-betrothed against the wall.

"How dare I? Princess you say the most amusing things." He chuckled. "I gave up that title when I abandoned you all. Don't call me such, It's insulting!" Again the black haired bastard chuckled, a smirk reaching his violet eyes. "I see you keep vampires as company. Your father will be ashamed." I growled. "What did you do to Sookie, Sky!"

"Simply knocked her out, She's to pretty to destroy. My target here is you. You are coming back home. If you fight me on this I will destroy everything you care about Melody. The vampire you love will die slowly, his progeny next. Followed quickly by the others."

"You will touch no one, You do not have the power to cross me. I may have given up the title but I have never shunned my power. If you challenge me you will die Sky." He laughed, his body shaking. "Oh, I see... The vampire did not know this about you. You've been keeping secrets Melody. That's not being a good girl." I slapped him. The sound echoing through the room. "Leave or I will kill you."

"Then you will be hunted and killed for your crimes against our kind." _No... I won't be. I'll be hunted yes but killed no. Father will keep me prisoner, force upon me his ideals and destroy any kindness I have left in soul_. "You may not like it but you are a Rea, Your blood is of the Rea. That will never change. Your father will only tolerate your absence for so long before he retrieves you himself. You do not want that to happen Princess... He is not so forgiving." I let go of him and stood between Sky and Sookie. "I understand... Tell him to expect me soon." With that, I watched as Sky vanished in water.

Hitting my knees I sat there staring at the wall. "Why..." _Why had I thought things would be different, That I as the firstborn Rea could ever escape my fate. Could ever escape my father._

"GREAT! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING FROM US! LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE?" Jessica screamed at me. "We are known as Guardians of the Ocean... You would know us as Mermaids... Mermen." I felt tears slide down my cheeks, hitting the floor forming a small puddle. "I tried to escape my fate... Apparently I was a fool. I've hurt all of you. It would be best if I was forgotten. My father will come if I don't return... So I must return or he will kill all of you. I've already lost my heart, I can't loose my soul to... Please tell Sookie I'm sorry."

**Sookie's P.O.V**

Nyght had left us a little over a week ago. Godric had tried to catch her before she reached the water but she was already gone. Now he barely left Eric's nest and Eric hated Nyght. I... Well I couldn't believe how much she had kept secret from us. Even Summer hadn't known. Nyght or Melody Rea is a Guardian of the Ocean. She had come to the earth to escape her fate. Had given up everything to protect us. I do not know what she had been running from... but I know it had something to do with her Father. I couldn't help her and that was probably why aside from the feeling of betrayal, I was crying.

Jason didn't know.

Pam judged her.

Godric was broken.

Eric hated her.

Summer missed her.

Jessica was hurt.

I suffered.

But I think the one who suffered the most... is Melody herself.


	13. Chapter 13

I hated this. Father was more controlling now than ever, I wasn't allowed to have a second to myself. Two guards followed me at all times. I wasn't allowed to leave the water, if I did he would kill everyone. Sookie, Summer, Jessica, Jason, Godric, Eric, and Pam. Everyone. I knew I shouldn't have come down here, I regretted it when I had reached the water, sliding one foot in followed by another, the change was painful. I wished I could apologized to Godric right then. I knew he had followed me, I could see him standing at the edge of the water, but I stayed hidden. Under the surface and when I had tried to, Sky and my fathers guards had seemed to come out of no where. Grabbing a hold of me and dragging me further away from him. I had fought them, clawing at them, screamed, attacked with the water but nothing worked. They were protected by father and I wasn't able to surpass him.

I wonder if Godric had heard me scream, if that was why he had yelled my name. If that was why he had dived in the water. It was to late though, I couldn't create the soundwaves in the water that would have lead him to me. I couldn't apologize, I couldn't even say goodbye. I couldn't stand to look at myself, the mirror my father had gotten from the land years ago hung on the coral walls of my room covered by seaweed. I knew already what I looked like and I didn't want to, I wanted to be Nyght not Melody. I wanted to be with my friends and family on land not here... "Princess Melody!" A voice snapped ripping me from my thoughts and forcing me to pay attention. "Yes." I said, my voice cold. It had been since I was brought "home."

"I do not understand such behavior. The King has never done anything but protect you child." I stiffened and practically settled a death glare on the old woman. "Perhaps you should open your eyes to what is really going on here Clara. Stop playing the fool, you are no such thing." This elderly woman had practically raised me when I was young, I would go to her for everything, but that was before my father discovered my attachment and ruined it. Telling Clara that I was spreading lies about the woman when that was his doing. When I demanded to know why he did such a thing I was beaten and told that I was to never befriend lower class, They were to be treated like pets. "Enough. Your Father wishes to see you."

**Sookie's POV**

_Why?_ I thought again, shaking my head slightly. Trying to focus on work. I had already spilt to many drinks. "Sook is everything ok?" Sam asked, he didn't know. I hadn't had the guts to tell him that Nyght had left us for good. That Nyght wasn't who she seemed to be. That my adopted baby sister was a Guardian bound to the Ocean. That I... we would never see her again. I forced back my tears and gave him my crazy Sookie smile. "I'm great Sam don't worry. Just clumsy today." EMSam doesn't believe me. /EMI could see the proof in his eyes.

_Whatever is going on Sookie... I wish you would tell me._ He thought and then said. "If you need me I'm here." I felt bad for not being able to tell him. As he walked towards his office I forced myself to get back to work. Just barely making it through the rest of my shift. On the way home I was shocked to see Godric standing on my porch. Quickly getting out of my car I walked up to him. "Evening Godric." Slowly he looked at me but for a few seconds it was like he didn't even see me. "I need Melody." I was surprised when I heard him say it. I had suspected that he cared for her but I didn't think he truly loved her. I knew he had broke but I didn't know to what detail. Now looking at the vampire before me I knew if he didn't get her he would kill himself. Just like in Dallas when he was so close to doing so.

"Godric... I need my sister. I need Melody home." I said not bothering to hide the tears. I was surprised when he pulled me in to a hug. "I will bring Melody home Sookie." Godric promised. "She left to protect us... Will she be happy if you try to save her?" I asked even though we both knew the answer. "No she will be furious with me." Godric laughed but just a little before it died down and the void in his eyes returned. _Oh Nyght... Please go easy on him, Godric can't live without you._

**Nyght's POV**

I struggled against the current that surrounded me. Screaming at my Father to stop. Struggling to breath. The gills on the sides of my neck burning. "Do not oppose me Melody! You do not have the power!" He roared._ I hate him! _For the first time Clara had seen what he was really like towards me. She clung to my little sister pulling her from the room. A sister I hadn't be aware I had in till of now. She knew me though.

_"Sissy!" A little girl swam up to me, tackling me sending us spiraling through the water. She was giggling up in till she heard my fathers voice. She immediately stopped. "Kaia, Come here now." He ordered and I watched as she started to swim towards him obediently. "Amazing isn't she. So obedient to her father, unlike her useless piece of garbage sister." He praised. It pissed me off and I swam forward, wrapping my arms gently around Kaia I pulled her back away from him. She was only two. Yet he treated her like a slave. "She is a child! Not some slave!" I said barely containing my anger. "How dare you defy me! She is mine to do with as I please as are you!" His eyes darkened, almost black. I knew then that I would suffer which is why I then pushed Kaia away from me so she wouldn't have to suffer with me._

"Perhaps I should destroy you and train Kaia to take your place." My father spoke harshly. "Though that would be a problem... she does not bare the mark. You do. She will not have the power to control my people." I knew Clara had heard him but she was smart and pretended she hadn't as she left with Kaia. "Consider yourself lucky that you live another day." He said as the current calmed. I sunk to the sand beneath me. Laying there. My head felt like it was spinning and I gasped in air from the water. When I realized how much he was enjoying watching me struggle I swam up, moving my fin ever so slightly to keep myself in the same spot.

"Return to your chamber. You will not leave it in till I say so." I turned and left. Instead of returning to my room I tried to find Clara and Kaia. They were hidden outside my room. "Oh Melody, forgive me child. I had no idea-" I cut her off. "Clara. I need to ask you a favor." She nodded and I continued. "Take Kaia to Sookie Stackhouse in Bon Temps. We can't allow Kaia to stay here. Please and stay with them. Convince Sookie to seek protection with Kaia."

"As you wish Melody. I will protect Kaia with Ms. Stackhouse."

**Sookie's POV**

I hadn't been expecting visitors. Nor had I been expecting a adorable little girl, clinging to a elderly woman who was looking around with fear in her eyes. "Come in." I said without hesitating. "Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" The woman asked and I nodded. "My name is Clara, Melo- Nyght sent me." Instantly I lead them inside shutting the door and locking it behind them. I just hoped Clara wasn't afraid of Godric.

"Oh! Clar it's Godrc!" The little girl squealed and launched herself at him, hugging him. "Kaia!" Clara yelled and moved forward to remove the child from Godric. "It's alright. How does she know me?" Clara nodded slowly. "Kaia is Melody's little sister. Melody just recently learned of her and sent me here with Kaia to seek protection with Sookie from you Godric." Godric's eyes widened. "Melody has explained what you are Godric. A vampire and a Fae. Sister and something so much more to Melody." Clara looked at me when she said sister but looked at Godric when she said something so much more.

"What happened to Melody?" I asked. Clara was quiet for a moment. "The king, her Father attacked her. Threatened her life, Threatened to have Kaia take her place as ruler of the Guardians. However Kaia was born without the mark. Kaia is free from the responsiblitie but the King started to raise Kaia as a servant... I was so blind I hadn't seen it till Melody forced me to open my eyes. Melody is alive... she will be alive for she is the only heir."

"Melody knows she has no right to ask. She apologizes for abandoning you both and she wishes you to know she had no choice. Will you protect Kaia?" Clara asked. "I will. A child should never have to endure such horrors... but what of Melody? Is she coming?" Clara shook her head at my question. "Melody can not without her father destroying everything to retrieve his daughters. She fears the King will murder Kaia if Melody should leave. She had already by now made a deal with her Father... Melody will no longer be the free spirited and strong girl you both know. Melody will become just as heartless and cruel as her father. She is willing to do so to protect those she loves."

_no... No... NO!_ I screamed in my mind. My hand slamming against the table as I cried. "SHE DOESN'T NEED TO DO THAT! WE WILL FIGHT FOR HER! SHE SHOULD COME HOME! WE CAN PROTECT KAIA, YOU, AND MELODY!" I yelled. "Melody will not have you risking your lives for her... just her sister. Little Kaia is not capable of protecting herself." I didn't understand how Clara was able to stay so calm and when I looked up fully ready to scream at her I saw the tears, the pain. She was suffering just as much as I was.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday SilverDragon13!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Sookie's POV**

After Clara had finished explaining the situation, there was silence. Even little Kaia seemed to understand to depth of this. We were all losing Melody, she was going to give up everything to protect her little sister. A little sister she had just recently met. I was surprised for a moment when Godric had handed me Kaia and took off. I knew where he was going, I knew what he was going to do. "He will be killed if he tries to rescue the Princess." Clara told me as she stared at the open door for a moment. I moved forward to close and lock the door again, Kaia on my hip. "Godric can protect himself." Even as I spoke the words I wondered if it was true, in his condition could he really fight the Guardians and survive? _Please be alright Godric._

**Nyght's POV**

"No Father. I have disobeyed you to offer you what you want. Your Heir." I spoke coldly not even bothering to seem pleasant. "However there is conditions. Leave Kaia and Clara alone. Allow them to continue their lives free of the Guardians. Leave the people I was with on land alone. If you do this I will never question anything you say again. I will become the perfect Heir you've always wanted." _I don't want to do this... but I have to. _"Should you go against your word Melody I will kill every single one of them and force you to watch." _Of course you would you sick twisted bastard! _"I understand Father." He was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"The deal has been ma-" I turned quickly sensing anger only to see Godric there in the doorway, shirtless and pissed off. _Oh no... _"Leave Godric, Leave now!" I yelled. "As if I would leave you behind." I watched as he came closer to me. "Ahh I see, the vampire has fallen for you child. He's a fool. You can only love one for your entire life and that is Sky." I shook my head without thinking. "No Father. I do not love Sky." That was the only answer I gave him, and instantly I knew I would suffer for it. My father knew, he knew then that I was in love with Godric. "No!" Father roared.

"Godric get out of here!" I yelled but instead of the foolish vampire getting out of my fathers reach, he came closer and wrapped his arms around me. The anger in Father's eyes told me that Godric was going to die. The spear that was thrown with precision, it wouldn't miss and the silver would pierce Godric's heart. The water surrounding us churned with my Father's anger and made it impossible to move. I struggled against the current for a moment, at the last second I got loose from Godric's grip and took the hit.

The spear practically slipped through my chest, my eyes widened and I screamed out in pain. "Why... Why did you do that!" Godric was furious but not with me, with my father. "Your important to me, I want you to live."

"Melody your a fool!" My father roared. "He can give you nothing! He is dead!" I made no attempt to move, it hurt to much and instead let Godric support me. "He doesn't have to give me anything. Him living is enough... I don't love him for what he can give me, I love him for who he is. You should understand this." Father should understand, after all the only good thing about Father is he truly did love Mother. It was getting harder and harder to breath, I won't make it to much longer.

**Sookie's POV**

Kaia was such a sweet girl. Though i'll admit I was surprised when she instantly knew Godric, yet she was still to young for me to ask her. She must have a gift. "Clara, Did Kaia know Melody?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Yes. Kaia is gifted, yet as to what her gift is it's still a mystery." I watched the little toddler, happily listening to music off of Nyght's MP3. Suddenly she stopped and her emerald colored eyes slightly glazed over. "Sissy dyin."

It was like being struck with a hot branding iron. I didn't know what to do, it surprised the hell out of me when Kaia suddenly giggled and I realized she was listening to the music again. "Oh no..." Clara cried. _Godric, Godric was going to get her, hopefully he gets to her in time to save her. _"Sookie... we must hide Kaia..." Clara said suddenly, looking up at her I realized she must have figured something out. "I believe Kaia may be the new seer. If my suspicions are correct, her Father will never let her go." I understood clearly what she didn't say and now I knew all to well that I was going to have to turn to a Viking for protection. A Viking who will most likely rather kill Clara and Kaia than protect them.

Hesitantly I made the call.

"You want me to protect two fish when that fucking bitch abandoned Godric-" "She left to protect us all Eric!" I snapped. "I don't give a shit Sookie. I will not protect her brat sister and some old witch." I was angry but despite that all of our lives were in danger here. "Eric. Nyght loves Godric. She left so her Father would not kill your maker. She did what you would have done in a heartbeat if you had to and you hate her for it. Your not a child, you are a 1000 year old vampire, the progeny of Godric. Sheriff. And you are acting like a child who lost his favorite toy. What do you think Godric thinks of this? When he has already agreed to the protection of this child and woman?" I knew it was not a good idea to throw that up in Eric's face but I also knew it would be the only way he would even agree.

"Fine. For Godric I will protect the fish."

**Nyght's POV**

I was surprised when Father made no other attempt on Godric's life. I fully expected him to take advantage and strike. Yet he did not and I quickly figured out why Mother was standing behind Godric. She had obviously seen the whole thing and was crying while she glared at her husband. "You have killed our daughter, she doesn't have but minutes left and yet you seek to destroy her soul as well. Let the vampire live as she wishes."

My mother had always been a strong woman, never once has she backed down from Father and I doubted she ever would. Seeing her now, even as her eldest was dying, she faced him. Stood strong and was daring him to defy her. It made me smile. "He's no right to be in my water." Father said, glaring at Godric. I just barely managed to face that poor disgrace of a man. "Father... I hope you understand what... you've done... Leave Godric a-lone..."

I struggled to breath but i knew it wouldn't work. It was the end. The spear was to close to my heart. I looked up at Godric and placed my hand against his cheek. "Live." Was the last word i was able to say before my world went black.

**Sookie's POV**

"NO! NO! NO! Nyght! Nyght!" I screamed but made no move as i held Kaia close, the little girl needed me now... Clara was on her knees crying as we looked at Melody's body. She was gone, my littler sister gone... I could no longer look at her and instead forced myself to focus on the others. Godric's eyes were empty and dark as he stood there, staring down at Nyght who laid in his arms. He had tried to revive her... nothing worked. Melody was gone and Godric... was as good as gone. Eric was kneeling beside Godric. "Please Godric. There was nothing you could do."

The answer was so quiet i barely heard. "I could have pushed her away, i could have taken the attack that was meant for me. I could have saved my Melody." We all knew that wasn't true from what Godric had managed to explain of the attack there was nothing even he could have done. Nyght made her choice. No matter how much i wish she was still alive and happy with us...


	15. Chapter 15

**Sookie's POV**

My eyes fell back on Nyght's body. Her blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean glazed over. Dead, Cold, Void of any light... It hurt to see but yet I could not look away. Her blond hair with the natural blue highlights that I never understood. I never even knew in till just recently what she was. A mermaid, A guardian of the Ocean. Fitting for Melody. She was always a protector, she protected Jason when he got in to to much trouble, Jessica when she needed it, Godric even though she didn't have to, Summer, Me, Kaia, Clara, and oh how she tried to protect Gran. No matter what Melody Rea would always be Nyght Stackhouse my baby sister. She's family and so is Kaia.

Right then I could have sworn I saw her gills move. I blinked and thought I saw it again. "Nyght? Melody?" Hesitantly I approached and with one hand reached out to her. Then again I swear I saw her breath. "Sookie... Nyght is dead." Eric sounded concerned for a moment before it turned in to a mocking tone. "No... I think Godric's blood is working..." A slight move of her tail. Quickly followed by a audible gasp and Nyght's blue eyes filled with life. She was struggling to breath. "Oh MY GOD! Someone get water!" I yelled. To my surprise Eric threw water on Godric and Nyght.

"Nyght?" I said after a little while when her breathing slowed and her midnight blue tail had split and morphed in to a pair of legs when she was dry. She was naked aside from baby blue seashells covering her breasts. Quickly I grabbed the afghan from my couch and covered her so Eric wouldn't continue to stare at her like the pervert he is. "Melody." Godric said the shock evident in his voice.

**Nyght's POV**

_I'm alive... how am I... NO! _Immediately I jumped out of Godric's hold, only to nearly crash in to the shelves as blood rushed through my previously dead body, it hurt but it did not stop me from running out the door and before I could stop myself I was screaming. "MOTHER!" No! No! NO! _Why! Why did she use her power to revive me at the cost of her own life! _I paid no mind to the fact that I was running down the street practically naked. I could faintly sense my Mother and for some reason she was on land.

Seeing her lying on the ground, covered in dirt, yet somehow she held weakly on to life. "My daughter, My precious Melody." She smiled. "Mama why?" I cried dropping down beside her. "Your Father is never going to stop his ways... and I am so weak I can not live in a world without him and I can not stand a world without both my daughters in it. You had to live."

"Not at the cost of you!" I just barely was able to say as I held on to her hand that was becoming colder and colder. "My gift to Kaia and you, my beautiful daughters... You are free from your Father he is gone. I killed him when he dropped his guard... but Melody our people need you. Their leader now. You must take your place." She gasped after she was done speaking. "I love you very much." She whispered her eyes closing. "I love you mama." I don't know how long I stayed there, next to my mother before I was found but I cried and cried and cried. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't need to give up her life for mine.

"Melody... honey." I didn't react when Clara spoke but I did hug her back when she hugged me. "I'm supposed to be dead." I cried. Clara just hugged me tighter and let me cry on her shoulder. Eventually I pulled it together enough for some sense to hit me. Mother deserved a funeral, she didn't need to lay on the dirty ground in death and she didn't need to lay in it. I looked up at Godric. "I need to return to the Ocean to put things in order and Honor my mother."

"I understand, let me go with you." I tried to smile but I couldn't. "Dear I'll take care of Kaia while your gone." Clara said. "No need, Both of you should come with me as well." I told Clara, trying to be strong now that Kaia was here with Sookie. Thankfully Sookie was distracting Kaia so my baby sis didn't see Mother. "Melody your Father he is-" "Dead. Mother killed him before she sacrificed herself to revive me." Silence surrounded us all except Sookie and Kaia who seemed to be in their own little world. "Shall we go then?" Clara asked after a few moments.

"I don't see what all this is about, she wasn't really there for you anyway." I stiffened at Eric's words and shot him a cold glare. "You've no right." I snapped. "I've every right, if you truly loved her you would not have left her behind."

"I tried to take her with me! She wouldn't go! Instead she sent me away, she saved me from my fathers evil and you say she wasn't there for me, that I don't truly love her. SHE'S MY MOTHER! You poor excuse for a man! She's the only reason I didn't end my own life when my father beat me within a inch of it!" Godric wrapped his arms around me and a slight hum in his chest silenced me. I realized he made the noise to calm me. "Eric is Melody not going through similar pain to when your parents were murdered in human life. Yet you continue to hurt her. Hurt me, with harsh words. Enough, show respect and then you will be treated with it. Till then I will treat you how you act... Now return to your nest and do not leave or indulge in any pleasures till I say you can. That is a order."

Godric handled it calmly... even though I could sense the anger just beneath the surface. "Yes Godric." With that Eric was gone.

My mothers funeral was heartbreaking to all the Guardians. To me. Out of respect and love for Mother did I even give my father one, I would rather feed him to a pack of wolves. I returned then both to the Ocean together though. I watched a beautiful vibrant Coral grew where their bodies once lay. Yes once Guardian die they are returned to the Ocean and often become home to the Ocean's creatures. No bodies buried in dirt, no fire cremating them, just returned to their home to be apart of it again. Odd yes but we prefer it that way.

As for me, well. I was still Princess Melody Rea in the water. I would be Queen when I married but still I handled everything that came my way. Trying to make life better for everyone. Kaia was much happier now that she was free to be a child. Often Godric and I had to go find her cause she would swim off to go play with something she shouldn't. Like a shark... scared the hell out of me. Surprised me when I saw the shark was just playing with her it never made any attempt to hurt her. Still Godric scared it off and we brought Kaia home. Needless to say I made sure she stayed within sight unless she was with Godric or Clara.

On land I was Nyght Stackhouse. The younger sister of Jason and Sookie Stackhouse. Jason was told by Sookie what happened and he apologized for everything that he did and said he would make amends. I had just smiled and hugged my idiot brother. Telling him he didn't have to. When he met Kaia he was instantly wrapped around her little finger, gave her everything she wanted treated as if she was his own.

I was surprised by how easily Jason accepting Godric's part of my life. Instead he just told Godric that if he hurt me that he would make him pay. Godric had laughed and said he would have it no other way. I played sister and mother to Kaia, even though I would never try to replace Mother's part in Kaia's life, yes my baby sis would know everything when the time came and I would always be her older sister. I would always protect her.

"Melody, you should get some sleep." Godric whispered in to my ear. I hadn't even known that he was there. Since he had taken off with Eric earlier. Even though Eric was still angry with me for abandoning everyone, he seemed more interested in my kind now. Even going so far to attempt to baby sit Kaia... yea I threw him out of the house. Telling him not to touch my sister. I was accused of being over protective but I mean really who would let Eric watch a kid?

"I have to figure out what to do about Sky... He's trying to take over in my fathers place. Claiming that he will hold my place till I am married and capable of ruling the Guardians." No I couldn't afford to sleep right now. Between caring for Kaia who was currently passed out on the couch with Sparrow, and trying to take care of everything else, on top of everything I was still working at Merlottes... My life was crazy right now. "We will handle him when the time comes." I sensed Godric's anger. He wasn't to pleased with Sky, seeing as his last visit had ended with me leaving everyone.

"If I don't take care of this as soon as possible then Sky will take everything... He likely will find a reason for the elders not to allow me to take my place one day and likely he'll '_try' _to kill me himself. Not like I think he could ever get close enough but still Sky's a problem and If I don't put a end to it now he will never stop." I realized that I was dragging my point unnecessarily... I really was tired. Godric chuckled lightly before easily picking me up and tossing me carefully on my bed, keeping me pinned there. Unable to move. "You say the Elders want you to marry, correct?" I nodded cautiously not sure where this was going.

"Marry me Melody?" I was in shock. Never did I think I would ever hear those words come from Godric. "Melody?" I don't know how many times he repeated my name but I came to just as he was pulling away from me. "I am sorry, forget I sai-" I cut him off. "I just never expected to here those words from you Godric, I mean vampires don't usually marry..." He seemed relieved. "Usually we create a powerful bond that ties two together in every way possible. It is at this point that we our known as Husband and Wife or Mates... I was actually hoping to do both with you."

I might be rushing in to things a little bit here but there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to refuse Godric. "Ok then..." I smiled and got up standing on my knees at the edge of the bed where he was standing. "Yes, I'll marry you and create this bond with you Godric."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the slow updating, my birthday is coming up soon and my parents are trying to make a big deal out of it lol I'll try to keep things going as fast as I can and I would love to hear what you guys have to say about my fanfic, <em>

_yes unfortunately I do** not** own True Blood but I do own Kaia, Nyght, Sparrow, and Clara ^-^_


End file.
